The Elements of Myths
by serenakateri
Summary: The sisters come across an elemental demon more powerful than any other they have faced (other than the Source). Upon discovering how to vanquish this demon, they also encounter another family secret--one that they do not want to accept but must use to s
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell, as well as Cole Turner, Leo Wyatt, and The Source belong solely to WB Corporation and Constance Burke. I claim no rights to these characters or the storyline leading up to my own. The other characters as well as new ideas that have yet to appear on "Charmed" are my own. If you wish to use these characters or ideas please contact me and ask my permission first.   
  
Summary:  
  
The sisters come across an elemental demon more powerful than any other they have faced (other than the Source). Upon discovering how to vanquish this demon, they also encounter another family secret--one that they are not entirely willing to accept but must use in order to save their lives and fulfill their destinies...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Piper is hard at work on Phoebe's laptop, while Paige and Phoebe are reading the newspaper and having breakfast. As Piper scribbles something Phoebe finally notices that her sister has allowed her coffee to grow cold and that her food has remained untouched.  
  
Phoebe: What's up sis? You've been pretty occupied with that thing lately. You want to fill us in on what's so fascinating?  
  
Paige: Yeah. You were still playing on that thing at 3:00 this morning when I came down for a snack. Must be an online affair, Pheebs, perhaps we should talk to Leo about it.  
  
Piper: For your information, I went to bed shortly after you went back upstairs and late night snacks aren't good for your digestion. As for an affair...who has time for that with all the attacks we've had lately?  
  
Phoebe: No kidding. I think the Source is up to something. It's been a long time since we've been hit this hard by demonic assassins.  
  
Just then Leo orbed in and after one look at his face everyone suddenly grew very still.  
  
Leo: We have a problem.  
  
Paige: Obviously. You mind telling us what it may be?  
  
Leo: The elders think that they have figured out why you have been attacked so much lately.  
  
Phoebe: And......?  
  
Leo: Well...their theory is that the Source has been distracting you so that he could have enough time to summon an elemental demon.  
  
Piper: And what exactly is an "elemental demon"?  
  
Leo: They don't have specifics. They thought that the book might have more information.  
  
Piper: Well, then let's go have a look.  
  
Paige: Book of Shadows.  
  
Just then the Book of Shadows orbed into Paige's outstretched hands. She opened her eyes and grinned at their shocked expressions.  
  
Paige: What!?! You only said that the book couldn't leave the house. You didn't say anything about the attic.  
  
She set it down and opened it. As she began thumbing through the pages, Phoebe turned her attention back to her older sister.  
  
Phoebe: So are you going to tell us what the big mystery is, Piper?  
  
Piper: Not just yet. Let's find out about this demon first.  
  
Paige: Got it!! Hey! This one is not bad looking!!  
  
Piper: Paige! What's it say?  
  
Paige: Well, it says here that an elemental demon usually slumbers unless awakened by a powerful evil. Upon awakening, it arises to cause chaos and mayhem using the five elements.  
  
Phoebe: And those would be??  
  
Paige: I was getting to that part. They are Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and the Spirit of Human Evil.  
  
Piper: What the hell does that mean?  
  
Leo: It means that the demon can cause earthquakes to happen, winds at deadly speeds, volcanoes to erupt, and the tides to wipe out coastlines. Human evil is pretty much self explanatory. It feeds off of humans that have created acts of pure evil such as mass murder.  
  
Phoebe: Sounds like a real charmer, Paige. So how do we vanquish it?  
  
Paige: It says here by casting a circle of four and calling the quarters. It re-establishes the balance therefore destroying the demon.  
  
Piper: A circle of four? That should be easy. All we need now is another witch.  
  
Paige: There is a catch.  
  
Piper: Figures.  
  
Phoebe: What's the catch?  
  
Paige: It says four of the same blood. What does that mean Leo?  
  
Cole: It means four witches that are related by blood.  
  
Unheard by anyone, Cole had entered the room and had heard the question. He walked to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.  
  
Phoebe: Good morning, sweetie.  
  
Cole: Good morning, everyone. We wouldn't by any chance be discussing an elemental demon would we?  
  
Piper: As a matter of fact we were. Any insight?  
  
Cole: Yeah, we're in big trouble. The blood circle of four calling the quarters is the only way to defeat it. There aren't any shortcuts or exceptions. It can't be defeated any other way.  
  
"You've got mail!" Everyone stopped and looked at the laptop still sitting open on the kitchen table. Piper looked around the room.  
  
Paige: I knew it!!! Who is he!?!  
  
Leo: Who is who???  
  
Paige: Piper's online affair.  
  
Leo: Piper's...what!?!  
  
Piper: She's just joking Leo. Hold on a sec. I have to check this.  
  
Phoebe: What I don't get, is why an elemental demon?  
  
Cole: It's simple really. That kind of chaos would make it easier for evil to take over the world. Also, there are only three of you now. You have no other blood relations.  
  
Piper: That we knew about.  
  
Paige: Excuse me? Knew about? Don't you mean know about?  
  
Piper: No. I mean knew about. That's what I've been doing lately. I wanted to make sure that no other family surprises just conveniently showed up again, no offense, Paige...  
  
Paige: None taken.  
  
Piper: ...so I've been tracing our family tree.  
  
Phoebe: And you think that there is?  
  
Piper: That's what the e-mail was. An address.  
  
Leo: Whose address?  
  
Piper: Our Uncle's.  
  
Everyone stared at Piper in shock. All but Cole.  
  
Cole: Again, I say, "I thought my family was screwed up."  
  
Piper: Very funny Cole.  
  
Phoebe: So who is this uncle?  
  
Paige: Better question. Where is this uncle?  
  
Piper: Patrick Halliwell. He lived on the other side of San Francisco.  
  
Leo: Lived?  
  
Piper: Yes. He was murdered with one surviving relative on record, probably his widow.  
  
Cole: Murdered? Do you think demonically?  
  
Piper: I don't know. There's no way to be sure. In our family magick has been used mostly by women. It's hard telling if he had any powers.  
  
Phoebe: Why don't you go ask the elders what they know about all of this?  
  
Leo: Will do.  
  
With that Leo orbed up after quickly kissing Piper.  
  
Phoebe: Meanwhile, I say we go pay our aunt a visit and try to get some answers. If that doesn't work. I say we then confront Grams and Mom.  
  
Piper: Good idea. I don't want to talk to them about it until I calm down--or at least until we have to. I'm getting really sick and tired of their huge family secrets. At some point and time I would like to get to know our long lost relatives before we need them for saving our lives.  
  
Phoebe: I agree.  
  
Paige: No kidding. Besides they might have wanted to know us too.  
  
Cole: Well, I guess I'll go get ready for work.  
  
Phoebe: Work? Since when did you get a job and when did you plan on telling me?  
  
Cole: Since I lost my powers and you lost a rather large second income. I would like to be of some help around here. It's time I start getting used to my mortal status, don't you think?  
  
Phoebe: I understand why you did it, Cole, but you could have at least told me about it.  
  
Cole: I had planned on it, Phoebe, but there just hasn't been time.  
  
Phoebe: Well, do you at least have time to go with us before going to work? I would like to have you there for moral support.  
  
Cole: I think so. That shouldn't be a problem. I don't go in until later this afternoon.  
  
Phoebe: Great! 


	2. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As they pulled up in front of a nice Victorian style house, the tension in the car seemed to thicken. They slowly stepped out and looked around at the quiet neighborhood.  
  
Piper: Well, here goes...  
  
They gradually made their way up the walkway and hesitated in front of the door. The sisters looked at each other as if to say, "Who wants to be the lucky person to ring the bell?"  
  
Cole: Oh for heaven's sake! It won't be that bad.  
  
He reached in front of them and pushed the buzzer. As they waited, Leo orbed in beside Piper.  
  
Piper: Leo!!! Someone could have seen you.  
  
Leo: I was careful. Listen I have some news that...  
  
Just then the door opened and a tall, elderly man stood there in a fitted black suit with his hair neatly combed and looking every bit the distinguished butler.  
  
Simon: Yes? May I help you?  
  
Phoebe: Yes. We are here to speak with Ms. Haliwell, please.  
  
Simon: Do you have an appointment?  
  
Piper: No, we don't, but it has to do with Patrick Haliwell.  
  
Simon: I see. Do come in. I will go and ask if she will see you.  
  
Piper: Thank you.  
  
The five of them stepped into the foyer and looked around in disbelief.  
  
Cole: Well, it would seem this side of the family has done well for themselves. Ouch!!  
  
Cole gingerly rubbed his rib cage where Leo had elbowed him and shot him a dirty look.  
  
Piper: Now, what were you saying, Leo?  
  
Before he could respond, they heard arguing from the other room and a sharp woman's voice rang out.  
  
Send them away!!!  
  
Simon: But they said they were here about Patrick.  
  
Oh, very well. Show them in.  
  
Simon reappeared and motioned for them to follow him. As they did, they entered a very large, welcoming room with designer furniture and the faint smell of furniture polish still remained in the air. The group looked around at each other in amazement and shock, as Simon quietly left the room.  
  
Paige: It would seem very few demons attack here.  
  
Suddenly, Piper gasped, and everyone turned to see what she was looking at. Above the fireplace a large portrait of a very handsome man in his early 30's hung there. The man looked almost identical to Patricia, the girls' mother.  
  
A wonderful likeness, don't you agree?  
  
Everyone turned to see the source of the voice and they received yet another shock. A young woman in her late twenties stood at the far end of the room dressed in khaki slacks and a white cashmere sweater. Her dark hair was loose around her shoulders and she stood with an air of apparent disgust.  
  
If you are here to sell me something, ask for more money in his name, or to ask for a stupid autograph for one of your boring museums then you are just wasting your time. I am not interested nor would my father be if he were still alive.  
  
Piper: Your father?  
  
Yes, my father. You did ask to speak to me about Patrick Halliwell, didn't you?  
  
Piper: Yes, we did. We were just under the impression that we would be meeting his wife, not daughter.  
  
My mother died many years ago when I was a young child. She is not mentioned in this house.  
  
Piper: I'm sorry.  
  
Now, please state your business here, or leave.  
  
Paige: Obviously, Uncle Patrick didn't teach you any manners.  
  
Phoebe: Paige!!!  
  
What did you say to me?  
  
The woman slowly walked toward Paige.  
  
Paige: Listen, lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are but you are certainly not the Queen of England. We came here for answers and apparently we aren't going to find them here. I think we will be taking the option of leaving.  
  
Phoebe: Paige, that's enough!  
  
What did you mean, Uncle Patrick?  
  
Phoebe: Listen, why don't we start over, shall we? I'm Phoebe and these are my sisters, Piper and Paige Halliwell. This is Piper's husband, Leo Wyatt and my boyfriend, Cole Turner.  
  
The woman had stopped dead in her tracks. She looked like she couldn't figure out if she should run or faint.  
  
Paige: This is the part where you tell us your name.  
  
Suddenly, the woman shook herself and stared directly at Paige for a long moment.  
  
I am Psyche Halliwell and I am really starting to dislike you.  
  
She then turned and took in the other four strangers in her living room.  
  
Psyche: Well, it would seem that the Charmed Ones have finally decided to grace me with their presence.  
  
Just then, Simon came in carrying a silver tray with a single glass goblet on it filled with a steaming, red liquid.  
  
Simon: Here, Psyche, it's time for your anecdote.  
  
Psyche: Not now, Simon. Can't you see I'm busy?  
  
Simon: Precisely why I insist that you drink it this instant, Psyche.  
  
Psyche glared at Simon but nonetheless took the glass and drank the contents in one quick gulp.  
  
Psyche: There. Are you happy now?  
  
Simon: Are you?  
  
To everyone's astonishment, she seemed to transform before their very eyes. Suddenly the scowl on her face turned into a bright smile and the lines of stress around her eyes eased.  
  
Psyche: Actually, yes. Thank you, Simon. I had missed my dose, hadn't I?  
  
Simon: Yes, you had.  
  
He turned suddenly and looked at the stunned group.  
  
Simon: That should make this visit a little bit more enjoyable. May I get you anything to drink?  
  
Piper: How about some coffee?  
  
Cole: Make mine a scotch.  
  
Phoebe: Cole!?! You do have to work today.  
  
Cole: I have a feeling that I may be calling in.  
  
Psyche: Please, sit down.  
  
Simon had left to get the drinks and so Cole and Phoebe sat in the love seat while Paige, Piper, and Leo settled into the couch across from them. Psyche made herself comfortable in the recliner close to the fireplace.  
  
Psyche: I'm sorry about my earlier rudeness. You have no idea how many people come here hounding me for something "in the name of my father". I had also forgotten to take my anec...medicine earlier. I tend to get a little, uh, testy when I do that.  
  
Paige: Well, it happens to the best of us.  
  
The room was suddenly filled with an awkward silence. 


	3. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The only sound was his low, menacing breathing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the cloaked figure began laughing. It was a bone-chilling laugh, known to freeze even the most powerful of demons in their tracks. However, the one standing before him didn't even flinch.  
  
Source: I see that you have at long last awakened, Cronos.  
  
Cronos: Thanks to you, milord. Tell me, what is your bidding?  
  
Source: I wish for you to wreak havoc on the human world and to destroy the Charmed Ones.  
  
Cronos: The Charmed Ones, milord? Are there human spirits evil enough to give me the kind of power I need to defeat them.  
  
Source: Yes. However, you will not need actual humans to do this.  
  
Cronos: But what of the cast circle of four with the same bloodline?  
  
Source: It is not possible for them to gain such an advantage over you. I have seen to that with the death of the eldest sister, Prue. You will go to the ruins of an old human prison. There you will gain enough power from the most vile of spirits that existed in the human world, to crush all light on this planet.  
  
Cronos. Prison, milord? Does such a place truly exist?  
  
Source: Yes, you have been asleep for many centuries, my loyal friend. You will be going to...Alcatraz. 


	4. The Elements of Myths--Chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
Simon entered the room carrying an even larger silver tray than the last one with a pot, six cups, cream, and sugar--all in the best china--as well as a glass filled with scotch.  
  
Simon: My, it seems to have become very quiet in here all of a sudden.  
  
As Simon began passing cups around and filling them, Psyche stood and went to stand by the fireplace staring at the enormous portrait.  
  
Psyche: Well, you said you came for answers, so what are your questions?  
  
Piper: We wanted to know more about Uncle Patrick and why we were never told about him.  
  
Psyche: I see. Well, unfortunately, that will not be a short tale. There is a lot of information that I will be giving you on that subject. Some you may not be able to handle. Much of it is difficult for me to talk about so you will have to bear with me. Simon, could you bring us some cookies or something. They have been traveling.  
  
Simon: Absolutely. I will be right back.  
  
Simon turned and left. Just as quickly, he returned with a tray full of pastries and cookies. He then poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down in the recliner opposite of the one that Psyche had vacated.  
  
Phoebe: We understand that this will be difficult but it is also difficult for us too. In a matter of a few short months, we have lost our eldest sister, as well as discovered that we had a younger sister, and now to top it off, an uncle and cousin that we were not informed about. We ask that you bear with us, too.  
  
Psyche turned and gave Phoebe a measuring look. She then went back to her seat and began sipping her coffee that Simon had already fixed for her.  
  
Psyche: Very well, then. We shall begin. This story starts with Grams, when she was still a young witch and yet madly in love...during one of her many marriages.  
  
This received a low chuckle from around the room.  
  
Psyche: Grams soon became pregnant and of course had Patricia. However, due to complications during childbirth, she never knew, nor would she know that she had given birth to two children that day. Twins. A boy and girl. The doctors, believing that the boy would die, did not tell her about him and released her with her daughter. However, the boy grew stronger and lived. To avoid a law suit of immense proportions they then adopted the baby out as an orphaned child. Now you know why you were never told. As far as I know Grams never found out before she died. Luckily the midwife had realized the importance of the twins and the talents that they may someday wield so she saw to it that the infant was settled into a Wiccan home and having witnessed the naming of the infant girl thus named him Patrick. Young Patrick grew up and learned to wield his powers carefully and skillfully. As the years went by, he vanquished many demons as well as flourished in the business world until one  
day he met a woman. A woman with many secrets. To this day I still do not know her name, nor do I care to. Upon meeting this woman, my father had decided to give up the good fight and devote his time to what he hoped would be his family. He had fallen under her spell and they were married within a month. Shortly after that she became pregnant. After having me, however, my mother started becoming restless and leaving quite a bit, sometimes for long periods of time. During these times, my father would devote many hours to research on bloodlines and histories of witches and demons to eventually help me when my time came to fight and in case others needed to know such information. Then one day, when I was only five years old, the truth came out. In doing some research on a famous statesmen that had died mysteriously in 1888, he came across an old wedding photograph. The woman in the picture was my mother.  
  
Phoebe: Wait! Did you say 1888?  
  
Psyche: Yes, I did.  
  
Phoebe turned and looked at Cole, who had suddenly grown very still.  
  
Phoebe: That's the year...  
  
Cole: ...my father died. Yes, I know.  
  
Phoebe: But then that would mean...  
  
Psyche: ...that Cole is my half-brother. Very good, Phoebe.  
  
Cole: That's impossible.  
  
Psyche: Is it?  
  
The room was very silent. No one even dared breathe as Cole let the unimaginable sink in. He quietly rose, and went to stare out the huge bay window.  
  
Psyche: May I continue?  
  
The question was directed at Cole, and after a moment's hesitation, he nodded.  
  
Psyche: My father, after having realized the implications, immediately called for his whitelighter, Simon, of whom he had not called in five years. Simon orbed in and then was bombarded by questions from my father.  
  
Simon: He wished to know who the statesman had really been and why his wife had chosen him and then later Patrick. I told him that I did not know. All I knew of it was that they had had a son together and then she later killed Statesmen Benjamin Turner using her demonic powers.  
  
Psyche: My father was furious. He had been tricked in the worst possible way and now he knew that I was not just a witch but also half-demon.  
  
It took a moment for this to be truly taken in.  
  
Piper: Oh, my God!  
  
Paige: Half-witch, half-demon!?!  
  
Phoebe: Cole, are you all right?  
  
Cole slowly turned from the window and looked at the woman he loved.  
  
Cole: I had no idea. You must believe me.  
  
Phoebe rose and went to hug him.  
  
Phoebe: Of course, I believe you. Now come sit with me. We will get through this together as we have everything else.  
  
The others had taken this exchange in with sympathy and concern. Leo had put a comforting arm around his wife and she snuggled closer into him while holding Paige's hand to give her support.  
  
Cole and Phoebe shared a silent moment, drawing comfort from each other in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Then together they walked back and regained their seats looking to Psyche to continue the story, who acknowledged this with a nod.  
  
Psyche: Upon questioning Simon further as to the fate of their son, Coleridge Turner, he discovered that my mother had taken her son to the Underworld to be raised by the Source and other demons and was now known as the mighty Balthazar. Regardless, of the fact that he now knew I was half-demon, my father still loved me, if not more. He vowed to never let me share the same fate and then upon her return, he confronted her.  
  
It was now Psyche's turn to stand and stare out the window.  
  
Psyche: I hid in the closet and listened...and watched. My father told her that he knew what she was, knew her plans, and would have no part in it--even if it cost him his life. She laughed. I remember that laugh and still hear it in my nightmares to this day. It chilled me like a bucket of ice never could. She said that there was nothing he could do to stop her and when she went to shoot an energy ball at him...I screamed. I came out of hiding just in time to see my father deflect it back at her and to see her vanquished.  
  
Psyche turned back to the stricken room.  
  
Psyche: She was surprised. She had had no idea that my father was a witch.  
  
Paige: Then your mother wasn't the demon that murdered Uncle Patrick?  
  
Simon: No. He wasn't.  
  
Psyche: And now you know why I said we do not talk about her in this house. My father continued his research devoting all of his energy to learning everything he could about Benjamin Turner, his son, and the main agenda in all of this. Then suddenly it came to him and again he called for Simon.  
  
Simon: He demanded to know every witch that I had ever been a whitelighter to and I refused. It was against the rules.  
  
He looked to Leo for confirmation. However, Piper was the first to speak.  
  
Piper: Believe me, we all understand that rule. Leo and I had a wonderful fight about why I wasn't allowed to know what he did on whitelighter time.  
  
There was shared laughter around the room at the joke, which helped to relieve some of the building tension.  
  
Leo: So what did the stubborn Halliwell say to that, Simon?  
  
Simon: Nothing. He simply handed me an old photograph of me and Benjamin that I didn't even know existed. I had no choice then but to tell him the truth. That I had been his whitelighter.  
  
Cole: But wait! Then that would mean that I'm...half-witch, as well!?!  
  
Simon: Yes.  
  
Paige: Wait. I don't understand. Cole's demonic powers have been stripped. Wouldn't he have had some sign of this? You know a new witchy power or something?  
  
Simon: Not necessarily. Cole's demonic half buried the other for over a hundred years. It may take some time for them to finally resurface, if at all.  
  
Piper: What do you mean, if at all?  
  
Cole: He means, if the potion didn't strip them as well. Right, Simon?  
  
Simon couldn't look Cole in the eye.  
  
Simon: Right. I'm not trying to give you false hope, Cole, but there is a chance. Your father, like Patrick, had the power of deflection as well as teleportation.  
  
Piper: What the hell is teleportation?  
  
Leo: The ability to move from place to place with your mind. It may explain how he came into his talent of shimmering so quickly and efficiently.  
  
Suddenly Cole jumped up and began pacing across the room in front of the window.  
  
Cole: This is ridiculous. I would have known. I...  
  
Suddenly there was a tiny energy ball flying over Leo's head and directly at Cole. In an instant he had raised his hand and a blue, sparkling light in the shape of an oval reflected it back towards a lamp sitting on the side table next to Psyche. As it fell and crashed on the floor, Phoebe's scream finally left her throat as she leapt from the couch.  
  
Phoebe: Where the hell did that come from?  
  
Psyche, who had not moved an inch from her chair except to raise her hand, lowered it now and calmly studied Cole, who's face was stricken with surprise as he stared at his own hand.  
  
Psyche: Me.  
  
Phoebe: Are you insane? You could have killed him.  
  
Psyche: Not hardly. That energy ball was so low-voltage it would have barely killed a fly. Yet, as you can see, Cole has now discovered his power of deflection.  
  
Cole: Damn! That was amazing!!  
  
Paige: So much for "mortal status", Cole.  
  
Cole came back to stand next to Phoebe who threw her arms around him and then settled back down on the couch with his urging, but without letting him go.  
  
Phoebe: You still could have warned us.  
  
Psyche: No one knows better than you or your sisters that a witch's powers are usually caused by their emotions and instincts. Cole was agitated and upset, as well as daring to believe in the possibility that what I said could be true. It was the perfect opportunity. I'm sorry if it startled you. Perhaps we need a break. Why don't we take a stroll outside? The weather is quite beautiful today.  
  
Leo: I think that sounds like a great idea. 


	5. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
He knew his father would be pleased. In a matter of twenty-four hours he would be married and the witch would be under his control. Then he would contain knowledge and power even his father would not have. She was the key. The link they had been missing for years and the time was near when the other side would learn of his existence...and fear him--even more so than his father. He heard and turned at his father's approach.  
  
Source: Is everything arranged, my son?  
  
Everything is right on schedule, father.  
  
Source: Excellent. You are certain that this is the only way?  
  
Yes. I have researched for many years, father, and soon we will have everything we wanted. I am right about this. Were you successful in awakening Cronos?  
  
Source: Of course. He is at Alcatraz as we speak, consuming the vilest of human spirits. Soon the world will crumble under the chaos he will inflict on Mother Nature.  
  
His wife will not be pleased. Gaia has been known to have quite a temper.  
  
Source: That she has but I am confident that the Charmed Ones will not be able to stop him, especially after your nuptials tomorrow. We will have the prize we seek and with it, we will crush the other side. Her sacrifice will be worth it.  
  
You never said anything about her death, father.  
  
Source: I assumed that you knew it was the only way. Why? Have you truly fallen in love with...this witch?  
  
She would not be a witch once we are married and I had hoped she would continue by my side, yes.  
  
Source: I was unaware of this. You surprise me, my son, however, we shall see what we can do about this.  
  
The Source turned to leave.  
  
Source: Yes, we shall see. 


	6. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
They had wandered outside and Psyche had given them a quick tour of her gardens. As they resettled on the patio, Simon began refilling their cups from the tray he had brought from the living room. After a quick snack and a short silence, Psyche put her cup down on the table.  
  
Psyche: I had read about Prue's death and I am truly sorry for your loss. I attended the funeral but didn't feel comfortable meeting you at that time.  
  
Piper: Thank you. Shax, whom we later vanquished, with Paige's help, killed her.  
  
Psyche: Thank the heavens he's gone. Well, you have heard quite a lot so far but there is more if you are willing to continue.  
  
Piper: Of course. I believe we deserve to know everything.  
  
Phoebe: Yes, it would help us to better understand some things.  
  
Paige: First, there is just one thing that I don't quite understand. How come you can use both your witch and demonic powers, whereas Cole knew nothing of his witch powers?  
  
Psyche: Good question, Paige. I may end up liking you after all. That was a joke. Anyway, the reason is this. Cole's mother did not know that he was half-witch either. She raised him to be a demon therefore helping him to master the demonic powers he had. His training buried them deep inside. He was never really given the chance to decide how he wanted to use his powers, so because of free will, the others remained buried instead of giving him warlock tendencies allowing them to resurface now. He now has free will. The option of remaining good as a witch or becoming evil again as a warlock is his.  
  
Cole: I think I'll choose witch, thank you.  
  
Phoebe: Good choice.  
  
Psyche: Did that answer your question, Paige?  
  
Paige: What about you? You can use them both?  
  
Psyche: Well, my father raised me differently. He allowed me to choose. Once I had chosen the same path as him, he helped me to discover all of my powers and how to utilize them. I never had to bury any inclination toward good or evil, just try to find a balance between the two within me and to use it properly.  
  
Paige: I see.  
  
Psyche: Very well then. I will continue with the story. After my mother's death, as well as training me, my father devoted all remaining energy to his books. He thought that it was awfully coincidental that two male witches had been tricked into marriage by the same demon. He stumbled upon the answer.  
  
Simon: I slipped one day and confided in Patrick the truth behind the relationship between Cole's father and mother. He had discovered that she was a demon a week before the wedding. However, her spell was too strong and he would not give her up so instead he did what no other witch before him had managed to do. He created a potion that would relinquish his powers. He would rather have been a mortal than become a warlock. He drank the potion the night before the wedding when he realized that he would be going through with it rather than vanquishing her. However, she was already pregnant. Cole's mother had known that he was a witch and had been plotting with the Source to conceive a child that would be half-witch and half-demon. However, when Benjamin did not become a warlock after marrying her she thought that she had made a mistake.  
  
Cole: Why would the Source want a child that was both?  
  
Psyche: Don't you realize the power that child would have, Cole? Why do you think you were so powerful? You may not have been using your witch half but the potential was there and boosting the demon one.  
  
Simon: When he had relinquished his powers he no longer had my protection. I had to leave him but I still kept an eye on him because I feared for his safety. Then one day he was gone. Your mother had caught him trying to leave with you, and she killed him. I am truly sorry I was not there to protect him.  
  
Cole: You have nothing to apologize for. My father made his choice and I have seen to it that his soul has been released from the Source's grasp.  
  
Simon: Thank you.  
  
Psyche: I believe my father was, in part, a reincarnation of Benjamin because he was worried about the very same thing happening to him. He had a knack for potions, as well. Before he met my mother he had created one that would allow him to remain a witch even should he marry a demon without his knowledge. It saved us both. My mother believed him to be a witch as well and then thought she had made another mistake when she married him and he too did not become a warlock. However, instead of relinquishing his powers and making him an easy target, it had allowed him to be able to defend himself when she attacked. I think that had been her biggest shock in that final moment, the fact that she had been tricked instead of him.  
  
Simon: I had warned him. I thought that he hadn't listened and when he married her I believed that I had to leave. He proved me wrong when he called me five years later and...well, you know the rest.  
  
Psyche: My father had discovered the Source's plan to have a child in his grasp that could utilize both witch and demonic powers. This discovery is what had him killed. He went in search of Balthazar, fearing that he would someday realize his true potential. He did not reach him, obviously, but he did find out something that no one on our side knew. They still don't, at least, until now. I'm sorry, Simon, but I swore to him that I would tell no one. Now, however, is the time. Before my mother married my father she had bore one other child. The father of this child is the Source.  
  
Leo: WHAT!?! You mean, the Source has a son of his own!?!  
  
Psyche: Yes.  
  
Piper: Why didn't you tell us, Cole? This is bad, very bad.  
  
Psyche: Cole did not know. No one knew except my mother, the Source, and the demon that looked after the child. She is the one my father found out from. I do not know how nor am I sure that I want to but once she had told him she realized her mistake and told the Source. He then decided that it was time for his son's first kill. He sent Lancelot after my father.  
  
Paige: Lancelot? That's ironic.  
  
Psyche: Very. When he came, I hid again, still too young to help. He killed my father like no other demon, except perhaps the Source, could.  
  
Phoebe: I don't understand. How?  
  
Psyche: By calling for his soul. He literally sucked his soul from his body and into the palm of his hand. There was no way to defend against this attack. This power is not known to anyone because it has never been heard of.  
  
Cole: The Soul Catcher. He is feared widely but no one knew of his identity. I mean there were rumors of him being the Source's son but nothing could ever be proven or confirmed. I knew of a demon named Lancelot. I trained him. However, of this power he never showed any signs. Perhaps he was a different demon. The Soul Catcher steals the souls of witches and uses their knowledge and powers to find others. No one is sure if he can even be stopped.  
  
Psyche: It is possible that it was him, Cole, but who knows if we will ever find out? I never saw his face. True, no one is sure if he can be stopped but my father was still as prepared as he could be. He knew that he might die by his hand because of those very rumors and again prepared a potion that would seal his soul if taken. No demon, not even the Source, can access his knowledge or powers without the key.  
  
Leo: Where is the key?  
  
Psyche: I don't know. He died before he could tell me. The last thing I remember him telling me in training was...  
  
The time will come when I will be gone,  
  
My soul taken and my life here undone.  
  
The only key that exists I have hidden  
  
But you are the one who will find it and it must be within.  
  
Piper: Now that's cryptic.  
  
Psyche: I still haven't figured it out. I know that it is a message of where he put it and that I must know where it is but I've racked my brain for years. I can't think of anything he ever gave me or showed me that might be hiding it.  
  
Phoebe: But how would you get his soul back to use it? Wouldn't Lancelot take yours first.  
  
Psyche: He wouldn't if he thought I had the key or knew where it was. I believe that his undoing would be the releasing of a soul that he has taken. Perhaps it's a spell that my father has written that would enable me to release him therefore destroying him. I don't know. I just don't know.  
  
Simon: All right, Psyche. Calm down. I'm sure we will figure it out.  
  
Paige: Uh, guys? Perhaps we should move this party inside before it rains.  
  
Unnoticed by everyone, dark, ominous clouds had settled overhead and it did indeed look as if rain would fall at any moment.  
  
Psyche: That's odd. There wasn't any rain in the forecast and why haven't the clouds blocked the sun?  
  
Piper: Oh, no!! The elemental demon!  
  
Psyche jumped up out of her chair and stared at Piper.  
  
Psyche: Elemental demon!?! What do you mean elemental demon!?! The last of them is asleep.  
  
Leo: Apparently not anymore. The girls have undergone a great many attacks lately and the elders feel that it is because the Source was trying to distract them long enough to summon an elemental demon.  
  
Paige: What do you mean by "the last of them"? How do you know about them?  
  
Psyche: My father was fascinated by them and devoted a great deal of time researching them. He had already realized some time before that he was a Halliwell, the twin sister of Patricia, and knew that someday the Charmed Ones would need a fourth. He did not know that it may be me but he still taught me everything he knew about them just in case. I gather that you coming here means that you need me to complete the circle of four of the same blood?  
  
Piper: Perhaps. We came mostly in search of answers about Uncle Patrick. We had no idea that we would be gaining a cousin as well. However, we do need to figure out how to defeat this demon and fast. He is already gaining enough power to alter the weather report.  
  
Psyche: Speaking of which...  
  
She quickly turned and hurried back into the house. When everyone entered the living room behind her, they noticed that she had turned on the T.V. and was staring at the weather channel.  
  
Weatherman: It would seem that across the nation, even the world, a serious of bizarre weather patterns have taken effect. It has suddenly begun snowing in the desert regions of Arizona and New Mexico as well as the Sahara desert and other desert regions of the Middle East. Temperatures in the Arctic and Antarctica regions have been reported to be climbing into the 80's and are still rising. Tornadoes have been spotted in European countries and massive Tsunami's, hurricanes and other such storms are forming in all of the major oceans. Geologists are sending in reports of massive worldwide activity on all major fault lines, which could lead to massive earthquakes and dormant volcano eruptions. Everyone is asked to remain where they are and to stay calm until further information is provided.  
  
Psyche muted the television and then began pacing in front of the fireplace.  
  
Psyche: I don't understand. How could an elemental demon have gained so much power so quickly?  
  
Cole: He would have had to feed off a hundred humans truly evil in order to do so. I don't know of any place on earth that would hold them. They are usually spread out over many different prison areas.  
  
Paige: Prison areas?  
  
Piper: That would make sense to look in prisons for humans that have committed acts of pure evil. Cole is right, though, there isn't a place with that many evil humans imprisoned together. It would be ludicrous to put so many criminals of that nature in one place!  
  
Phoebe: I've got it!!!  
  
Everyone turned to look at Phoebe, who had been staring out of the window at the impending storm clouds. She turned and by the look on her face everyone knew they would not like her answer.  
  
Phoebe: Alcatraz.  
  
Simon: Alcatraz? What the hell is that?  
  
Cole: Of course!! Why didn't we think of it before?  
  
Paige: I don't understand. Alcatraz has been closed for years and no one except tourists have been there.  
  
Piper: Except the ghosts of criminals and torturous prison guards.  
  
Phoebe: Exactly. The book said that an elemental demon needs the Spirit of Human Evil as the fifth element. It didn't say anything about actually requiring a human body to do this. What if he drew off the spirits left to haunt Alcatraz?  
  
Simon: Again, what is Alcatraz?  
  
Psyche: Good job, Phoebe. Alcatraz is an old human prison, Simon. The world's worst criminals were sent there to rot and were beaten, underwent shock treatment, as well as executed within those walls. That is the main reason why it was eventually shut down. It is built on a small island in the San Francisco Bay.  
  
Paige: Now the important issue. Stopping him.  
  
Psyche: We need to cast a circle and call the quarters. It's the only way. Since there are four of us now of the same bloodline.  
  
Piper: What if we don't have enough power to defeat him, though? You are talking about a lot of evil energy.  
  
Psyche: True. However, Mother Nature is probably a little pissed off right now. If we call the quarters, his wife will answer and the retribution will be quite severe.  
  
Phoebe: Wife?  
  
Psyche: Yeah, Gaia. It dates back to Greek mythology. The only elemental demon left is Cronos the God of the Universe and father of Cyclops and the Olympian Gods and Goddesses such as Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Hades, Poseidon, etc. He was married to Gaia, commonly known as Mother Earth. When her children were born, an oracle had prophesied that a son of Cronos would rise and defeat him so he swallowed his children whole. All but the youngest, Zeus, who was hidden away by his mother. When he grew up, Gaia and Zeus plotted together and poisoned him causing him to throw his children up. Disgusting, I know. Anyway, after this they rebelled and killed him. However, being a God, what was left of him became demonic and the opposite of his wife. He is the last of the elemental demons so I can only assume that he is the one causing the chaos we just heard about.  
  
Piper: Yuck!! So you are saying that by "calling the quarters," we would be summoning Gaia and she will help us stop him?  
  
Psyche: Exactly!  
  
Cole: Do you have any idea how far fetched that sounds? There's a reason it's called mythology.  
Leo: Yes, but it is all true. That was what I was trying to tell you earlier when we arrived. The elders had felt the awakening of an old God and could only assume that it was indeed Cronos, the last of the elemental demons.  
  
Paige: Great. Now all we need to do is figure out how to do the casting and calling and all that stuff.  
  
Psyche: I already know how.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
Simon: I'll get it.  
  
Psyche: Send them away, whoever it is. We have work to do. I'm going to get father's book that contains the ritual we need for this.  
  
As everyone waited for Psyche, Simon left to answer the door. As soon as he opened it, a tall handsome man walked in.  
  
Simon: Most people wait to be invited in, Lance.  
  
Lance: Good afternoon, Simon. Is Psyche home?  
  
Simon: Yes, but she has guests and does not wish to be disturbed.  
  
Lance: Nonsense. She would not refuse the man she is marrying tomorrow.  
  
With that, he stepped by Simon and walked into the living room. He stopped abruptly when he saw Psyche's guests. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were talking animatedly on the couch, Leo was studying Patrick's portrait, and Cole had his back turned against the room as he stared outside. Paige was the first to see Lance and stopped talking mid-sentence. Simon walked up behind Lance.  
  
Simon: Most people consider it very rude when someone just marches into their house, especially uninvited.  
  
Lance: You can stop chastising me on my etiquette, Simon. Where is Psyche?  
  
His question was not directed to anyone in particular and no one seemed inclined to answer right away. Cole still had not turned from the window but was now watching Lance in the reflection of the glass. Just then, Psyche reappeared carrying an old and battered briefcase. She stopped short upon seeing Lance.  
  
Psyche: Lance! What are you doing here?  
  
Lance: I came to see how my bride was doing with her preparations.  
  
Psyche: Everything is in order. I told you that when you called this morning. I also said that I was planning on having the afternoon to myself and that I would see you this evening at dinner.  
  
Lance: I know, darling, but I couldn't wait that long to see you.  
  
Lance walked across the room and bent his head to kiss Psyche. Instead she stepped back.  
  
Psyche: Simon, did you mention that I said I did not wish to be disturbed?  
  
Simon stepped forward not looking worried in the least.  
  
Simon: Of course, I did Miss, but Lance insisted that he see you.  
  
Lance: Do not blame Simon, Psyche. I was a little eager to see you and did not listen to him. So who are your friends?  
  
Psyche: Actually, this is family.  
  
Lance: Family? I did not know you had any living relatives. Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Piper: Well, we sort of surprised her. We did not know she existed until this morning ourselves.  
  
Lance: I see, and you are?  
  
Piper: I'm Piper. These are my sisters Paige and Phoebe. We're Psyche's cousins. This is my husband Leo Wyatt and Phoebe's boyfriend Cole Turner.  
  
Lance: Who seems to be a little shy today.  
  
Phoebe had noticed Cole's method of observation and worried that something was amiss, stood and looked at Lance.  
  
Phoebe: He was hit with a lot of information today about his past. He kind of needs a moment alone. So, Psyche, you did not mention that you were getting married. When is the big day?  
  
Psyche: Tomorrow.  
  
Paige: Tomorrow? Boy, we sure do have excellent timing, don't we?  
  
Psyche: That's all right. Everything is ready. All we have to do now is be on time.  
  
Lance: Which we will. Am I interrupting anything? Would you prefer me to come back later after your guests leave?  
  
Psyche: Yes, I would appreciate that, dear. I will call you then and we can set a time for dinner. How's that sound?  
  
Lance: Sounds good. If you don't mind my asking, though, isn't that your father's case? The one you said you wouldn't allow anyone else to look in?  
  
Psyche: Uh, yes, it is. My father has an old photo album in here and I thought I would bring it out just this once so that my cousins might have a chance to get to know their uncle in a small way.  
  
Lance: Well, that sounds like fun. I'm sure that there are some interesting photos of you as a young girl that I would love to see, that is, if you don't mind. 


	7. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The room was dark when he entered. As he waited, he struggled to listen for the signal he needed. Suddenly, the candles around the room lit on their own signaling that his master had arrived.  
  
Source: I see that you have gained the power you needed.  
  
Cronos: Yes, milord. Chaos reigns and Gaia is not as confident anymore that I can be stopped.  
  
Source: Excellent!! And the Charmed Ones?  
  
Cronos: I am awaiting the signal, milord.  
  
Source: Signal?  
  
Cronos: Yes. As soon as I had gained enough power, I sent a storm cloud to find them. Any moment now a loud crack of thunder will shake the heavens and earth informing me of their location.  
  
Source: Perfect! You surprise me, Cronos. I am very impressed.  
  
Cronos: Thank you, milord.  
  
Source: Our time is coming. Soon, very soon, all will be ours.  
  
Cronos: Yes, milord. 


	8. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
It appeared that Lance was intent on staying and everyone looked around nervously.  
  
Cole: You obviously can't figure out when your presence is not wanted, can you?  
  
Cole had said this with a cold, threatening tone in his voice and without turning around.  
  
Lance: Ah, the silent one speaks. Of course, I can. I just find it highly unusual that my fiancé would not wish for me to stay to browse through an old photo album of her and her father. Especially the day before we are to be married. We do not keep secrets from each other and this seems like it might be a secret meeting of some sort.  
  
Psyche: It is nothing of the kind, Lance. What has gotten into you?  
  
Cole: Don't keep secrets from each other, huh? Are you sure about that, Lance?  
  
Cole still had not turned around and by this time everyone else was beginning to get worried. Leo quietly stepped behind the girls sensing trouble.  
  
Lance: Why don't you turn and show yourself, sir? Since you obviously seem to know me, I believe I deserve the opportunity to defend myself from you face to face.  
  
Psyche: Now, Lance. This isn't necessary.  
  
Cole: Oh, but I think it is.  
  
Cole turned. As he glared at Lance, there was no mistaking the hatred on his face directed completely at the shocked man.  
  
Lance: Balthazar!  
  
Psyche took a step back from Lance while Phoebe went to stand by Cole's side.  
  
Phoebe: Not anymore, he isn't. Are you all right, Cole? What is going on?  
  
Lance: Are you usually in the habit of allowing demons into your home, Psyche?  
  
Cole: Obviously, if she's marrying you.  
  
Psyche: Cole, what are you talking about? What is going on here? You can't honestly be saying that Lance is a demon?  
  
Cole: I can and I am. So you are the Soul Catcher.  
  
As Psyche's hand rose to cover her mouth, she gasped. Leo quickly grabbed both Piper and Paige's hands in case the need to orb them out of there arose. Lance had not moved. The only sign of his emotions was the hardening visible in his eyes.  
  
Lance: So, Balthazar, you think you know who I am. I have no idea who or what you are talking about. Before you begin making false accusations, I suggest you consider whose home you are in.  
  
Cole: My name is NOT Balthazar. It is Cole Turner and I do not need to be reminded whose home I'm in. I will not allow this marriage to occur. You may have seen to it that her father is not around to ask for permission but her brother is and I refuse.  
  
Lance: Brother??? My God, Psyche, what is he talking about? You can not seriously be related to this...this...creature?  
  
Paige: If you have no idea what he is talking about, then how do you know who he is?  
  
Lance: Because I have been hunting him for years. This demon killed my family and I have vowed revenge on him.  
  
Cole: You're lying.  
  
Psyche: ENOUGH!!  
  
Everyone in the room jumped and stared at Psyche, including Lance.  
  
Psyche: How is it, Cole, that you know this man?  
  
Cole: Because I trained him. I did not know who he was but I taught him almost everything I knew. Only his name wasn't Lance, it was Lancelot.  
  
No one dared move or even breathe. Psyche's face had paled and she looked as if she might faint. Lance turned to Psyche.  
  
Psyche: Is that true?  
  
Lance: Psyche, you know me. Do you honestly believe that I would try to marry you if I had killed your father? Nothing this thing is saying makes sense. Don't tell me you believe him?  
  
Psyche: But it does make sense, Lance. If you are what he says you are, then you've come for the key.  
  
Just then a sharp flash came from the window followed by a sharp crack of thunder that seemed to shake the entire house.  
  
Piper: Oh no!! We're running out of time!! We have to stop Cronos!!  
  
Just then there was a loud bang as the front door crashed open. Simon, who had been standing in the doorway ready to fight if need be, turned and left quickly to see who had entered the house.  
  
Simon: Who the hell do you think you are? This is private property.  
  
Where is he? I know he's here. I saw him come in.  
  
Simon: I have no idea who you are talking about...hey you can't go in there!!  
  
Just then a tall, blond haired man with an athletic build, stormed into the room. His eyes searched the room and then settled on Lance.  
  
YOU!!  
  
Before anyone could move to stop him, he tackled Lance to the floor. There was a dull thud as Lance's head hit the floor, knocking him unconscious. The man began strangling Lance as Simon and Leo ran over and then struggled to pull the man off him.  
  
Psyche: NO!! LANCE!?!  
  
Psyche ran over to them and knelt down to examine Lance as Simon and Leo finally wrestled the man away.  
  
Psyche: Thank God! He's not dead!!  
  
Let me go and I'll fix that problem.  
  
Psyche looked up and slowly stood. As she did she raised and cupped her hand, forming an energy ball. The man suddenly grew very still and glared at her.  
  
Psyche: Now, that's better. Who are you and what are you doing in my house attacking my fiancé?  
  
The man spat at her feet as Simon and Leo released him in case Psyche did throw the energy ball.  
  
Fiancé!?! Do you have any idea who that man is? Apparently so, since you are a demon, as well.  
  
Psyche: How dare you! You come into my home, attack someone, and then stand there spitting at me and insulting me. I will ask only one more time, who are you?  
  
The man seemed to be weighing his options. After realizing that there was no escape, he drew himself up and looked her directly in the eye.  
  
You don't recognize me, Psyche?  
  
Psyche: Of course I don't! I've never seen you before in my...  
  
The energy ball disappeared. Psyche stood frozen with her mouth open.  
  
Phoebe: Well, she may know who the hell you are but we don't. Do you mind enlightening us?  
  
The man turned and for the first time looked at the other people in the room. Cole still stood by the window, Simon and Leo stood a short distance on either side from him, and Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all stood in the center of the room staring at the scene.  
  
You're...you're the Charmed Ones, aren't you?  
  
Paige: Our reputation precedes us, I see.  
  
Piper: You apparently know us. Now, for the last time, please, who are you?  
  
I am Christopher Eros Bradshaw. More commonly known as Eros. I am a witch that has been hunting the Soul Catcher ever since he killed my mentor, Patrick Halliwell.  
  
Psyche: I don't understand. You're dead. I mean, you're supposed to be dead.  
  
Eros: Only because you wanted to believe that I was dead.  
  
Psyche: NO! That's not true!  
  
Cole: Would someone, please, explain what is going on here?  
  
Piper: No! We don't have time. Explain later, right now we have a circle to cast. In case, you didn't notice, that was not an ordinary crack of thunder. We could be in even more danger if we don't start now.  
  
Phoebe: I think you're right.  
  
Psyche: Right! Let's get started.  
  
Eros: Wait! Get started on what? You can't seriously be willing to work with this demon?  
  
There was no mistaking the fact that Eros was referring to Psyche since he was still glaring at her.  
  
Psyche: Don't question what you don't know all the facts about. This is none of your business.  
  
Psyche then turned and picked up the case that she had dropped in her rush to get to Lance. She opened it and pulled out a very old and well-worn book that looked exactly like the Book of Shadows at the Halliwell manor.  
  
Psyche: We have to make room for a circle.  
  
As Psyche opened the book and began searching for the ritual, Cole, Leo, and Simon began pushing the furniture back against the walls. The clouds outside became darker.  
  
Psyche: I found it! O.K. First things first, I'll take North, Piper, you take East, Phoebe has South, and Paige you're West.  
  
As she said this, she began positioning the girls into their places and then took her own.  
  
Psyche: Now, quickly read the ritual and we'll get started. We have no time to lose.  
  
The girls quickly read over the ritual and then nodded at Psyche who signaled to clasp hands.  
  
Psyche: All right, here goes.  
  
All Four:  
  
Spirits of the Universe we call. Join us one and all.  
  
Guard this circle as we work, keep us from both harm and hurt.  
  
All negative energies and their like, from this circle are closed tight.  
  
Psyche: Hail to the Watchtowers of the North, Powers of Earth and Mother...  
  
All Four: Hear Us!  
  
Piper: Hail to the Watchtowers of the East, Powers of Air and Inspiration...  
  
All Four: Hear Us!  
  
Phoebe: Hail to the Watchtowers of the South, Powers of Fire and Passion...  
  
All Four: Hear Us!  
  
Paige: Hail to the Watchtowers of the West, Powers of Water and Intuition...  
  
All Four: Hear Us!  
  
The circle is now cast and we are between worlds.  
  
Where night and day, death and birth, joy and sorrow, meet as one.  
  
Suddenly a burst of wind entered the room seemingly coming from nowhere and then just as quickly it was gone. In its place stood Cronos.  
  
Cronos: NO! This is not possible.  
  
Psyche: We call on the Ancient Mother to hear our cry...  
  
Piper: And to cease the unnatural winds in the sky...  
  
Phoebe: And to calm the quaking fires beneath our feet...  
  
Paige: And to still the raging tides of our calm seas.  
  
All Four: This elemental demon in our presence shall no longer be.  
  
Cronos: You think you can defeat me witches? I am too powerful.  
  
Cronos began laughing and as he did the wind picked up again and began blowing objects around the room. All of a sudden, a purple ball of light began to form in the center of the circle and steadily grew. As it hovered a voice was heard.  
  
Gaia: Cronos, your time has come to an end. The world no longer wishes you to exist.  
  
With that the ball of light flew from the circle and hit Cronos. With a scream he burst into flames and then vanished...vanquished for all eternity. The wind stopped and the sky cleared outside the window. As everyone turned from the sight back to the center of the circle, they gasped, for there stood a beautifully radiant woman dressed in a shimmering green gown with a wreath of vibrantly colored flowers in her hair and encompassed in the same purple light.  
  
Gaia: Well, done, my daughters. The Earth is safe again thanks to you and never again will my husband rise to wreak such havoc as that he did today. Thank you.  
  
Paige: You're welcome, Gaia.  
  
Gaia: I must go now and heal the wounds that have been inflicted. Take care and Blessed Be.  
  
All Four: Blessed Be.  
  
The woman faded back into the ball of light that slowly dissipated leaving the room feeling warmer than before.  
  
Psyche: This circle is closed but not broken  
  
To be sent out into the ethers to do our bidding  
  
As we will it, so mote it be.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige: So mote it be. 


	9. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The Source sat on his throne as a beautiful, older woman sat in a smaller throne against the right wall of the chamber. Flames quietly burned behind the Source's throne reflecting off the walls as the only source of light.  
  
A young man hesitated in the doorway, an expression of fear.  
  
Source: Enter.  
  
Young man: I have news, master.  
  
Source: Yes?  
  
Young man: Cronos has been defeated.  
  
Source: NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Suddenly the flames behind him rose and crackled threateningly. The Source rose and waved his hand and all of a sudden the young man burst into flames. As he screamed, he vanished, leaving a pile of ashes. Out of nowhere it seemed, a servant came and swept them up.  
  
Calm yourself, master.  
  
Source: Do not speak to me about calm, Arachnine.  
  
Arachnine: My apologies, milord. I only wish to remind you that we still have Lancelot. He will not fail us.  
  
Source: Are you sure? The Charmed Ones have managed to defeat all of my strongest demons, a triad, as well as convert Balthazar, and have now managed to stop a God. How is this possible? The circle had to be of the same bloodline and there was not a fourth that I was aware of. Oracle!  
  
Suddenly, a woman blinked into the room.  
  
Oracle: Yes, master, you called?  
  
Source: Who was the fourth?  
  
Oracle: A cousin, master, discovered by the Charmed Ones only in the last few hours. I had not received this knowledge until the last few moments before Cronos' demise. Something or someone was blocking my sight.  
  
Source: Who is she?  
  
Oracle: Psyche Halliwell, master. Fathered by Patrick Halliwell and daughter of Ester.  
  
Source: What!?! That is impossible!!  
  
Arachnine: Is it milord? Ester fooled us both. She could have easily posed as me and tricked this Patrick Halliwell into wedlock, born his child, and then met her demise by his hand. It would explain a lot. She was after all a shape shifter.  
  
Source: Would Lancelot have known this? And if he had, why didn't he inform us?  
  
Oracle: You may be betrayed, master.  
  
Source: Never!! My son would not betray us! Careful, Oracle, for you may lose your tongue.  
  
Oracle: I only state what I have seen as a possibility, master. My vision could have been merely a warning.  
  
Source: Leave us, Oracle.  
  
With that, the Oracle vanished.  
  
Arachnine: Do you think he will betray us, milord?  
  
Source: He had better not, my dear, he had better not. 


	10. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Paige: WOW! Was that not a rush or what?  
  
Everyone had finally started to calm down after the last few moment's excitement. As Piper, Paige, and Phoebe sat down, Psyche walked over to where Lance still laid on the floor. Leo sat by Piper, while Cole went to stand next to Phoebe. Simon took a couple of steps toward Psyche and then hesitated.  
  
Simon: Psyche?  
  
Psyche: How is this possible? How could two witches have been fooled into marriage? Like father, like daughter, daddy used to always say. I should have known he was too good to be true.  
  
She suddenly turned and faced Cole.  
  
Psyche: Are you positive that it's him, Cole?  
  
Cole: I swear to you it is, Psyche. I'm sorry. I wish I could be wrong.  
  
Eros: Would someone please explain to me what is going on here?  
  
In all the excitement, his presence had been forgotten. He still stood near the doorway where they'd left them in their fight against Cronos.  
  
Psyche: First, you can explain to me why you are not dead. I saw the demon kill you.  
  
Eros: No, what you saw was my astral form destroyed or at least it looked that way.  
  
Psyche: And you couldn't have let me know, somehow?  
  
Eros: No. I would have been risking your life. I would not have been able to live with myself if something had happened to you.  
  
Psyche: You mean before you knew that I was half-demon, don't you?  
  
The hurt in her voice from Eros' earlier comment was evident. He stared at the floor and fidgeted.  
  
Eros: I did not mean that, Psyche. I was very angry. Your father told me many years ago that you were both.  
  
He looked up at her then.  
  
Eros: That fact does not change how I feel about you.  
  
Paige: I hate to interrupt this reunion but Lance is not going to remain unconscious forever. What are we going to do about him?  
  
Psyche: I'm going to marry him.  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock. Then suddenly everyone began talking at once.  
  
Cole: Are you insane?  
  
Phoebe: You can't be serious...  
  
Piper: He'll destroy you...  
  
Paige: That sounds pretty insane to me, Cole.  
  
Leo: Simon, say something...  
  
Simon: Psyche, you are under some kind of spell...  
  
Eros: No! You can't!  
  
Psyche raised her hand and everyone stopped talking.  
  
Psyche: No, I am not insane or under a spell. It's the only way to find out what the key is.  
  
No one knew what to say. There was a low groan from the floor and everyone stepped back as Lance slowly woke up rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Lance: Ooooh. What happened?  
  
Psyche: Lance, are you o.k.?  
  
Psyche went over to him and knelt down, a look of concern on her face.  
  
Lance: I think so.  
  
Cole: Psyche, I think we should talk more about this...  
  
Psyche: There's nothing more to say, Cole. I think you should all leave.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige: No way!  
  
Leo: We are not leaving.  
  
Lance slowly stood up and faced the room.  
  
Lance: So all of you still believe that I'm a demon.  
  
Cole: We know it.  
  
Lance turned and looked at Psyche.  
  
Lance: And do you believe this nonsense, too?  
  
Psyche: Of course not, darling. Would I ask them to leave, otherwise?  
  
Eros: I'll kill you before you think you can have her.  
  
Lance: Take your best shot. This time I'm ready for you.  
  
Eros looked ready to attack when Psyche stepped between them.  
  
Psyche: That is enough, both of you. There will be no more fighting in this house.  
  
Lance: Psyche, you spoke of a key. What were you talking about?  
  
Cole: As if you didn't know.  
  
Lance: I believe she asked all of you to leave. You know what. I have a better idea. I'll leave.  
  
Psyche: What?  
  
Lance: I'll be back later, after they are gone, to pick you up for dinner. I'll be here at eight.  
  
Lance suddenly wrapped his arms around Psyche, nearly picking her up, and bent his head to give her a very passionate kiss. This time, Psyche did not refuse and instead, kissed him back. The look on Eros' face was murderous while everyone watched with disbelief. After a moment, Lance broke the kiss.  
  
Lance: Is that all right with you?  
  
Psyche: Yes. That sounds perfect.  
  
Lance: Great. I'll see you then.  
  
With that, Lance turned on his heel and left. After the sound of the door closing could be heard, Eros walked up to Psyche and shook her.  
  
Eros: Are you out of your mind?  
  
Simon: That is enough, Eros.  
  
Simon came up behind Eros and pulled him away.  
  
Psyche: Of course I'm not out of my mind. Now we have until eight to figure out what to do.  
  
Phoebe: What's to figure out? We vanquish him.  
  
Psyche: Before or after the wedding, Phoebe? Remember, nobody knows how to vanquish him.  
  
Nobody knew how to answer this. Psyche nodded in acknowledgement that her point had been taken then walked over to her father's book. As she sat down and began thumbing through the pages, a look of frustration crossed her face.  
  
Psyche: Father, if only you were still alive. I need some help here.  
  
Suddenly, the pages of her book began turning of their own accord and then stopped abruptly. The Charmed Ones looked skyward.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks, Grams.  
  
Psyche: Grams?  
  
Piper: Yes. She sometimes helps us find what we need in our book the same way. What did she show you?  
  
Psyche looked down at the page, read, and then looked up with a scowl on her face.  
  
Psyche: Something I already knew.  
  
Eros came into the room, finally, and sat across from her on the couch.  
  
Eros: What do you mean, exactly?  
  
Psyche: It says that the only way to defeat him is by releasing a soul that he has captured and the poem he told me before he died.  
  
Eros: What poem?  
  
Psyche: The time will come when I will be gone,  
  
My soul taken and my life here undone.  
  
The only key that exists I have hidden,  
  
But you are the one who will find it and it must be within.  
  
I have gone over everything father taught us for years, Eros. I can't figure it out. I've searched and searched and I've haven't found a single key that is out of place.  
  
Eros: That's because you are looking for an actual key, Psyche  
  
Paige: What do you mean by that?  
  
Eros: It's not an object. It's really quite simple.  
  
Phoebe: Then what is it?  
  
Eros stood and went to look out the window at the gardens that he had not seen in years.  
  
Psyche: Eros, if you know what it is then you must tell us. Otherwise, I will have to ask Lance, I mean, Lancelot, after we are married tomorrow.  
  
Eros: Do you love him?  
  
Simon: Eros, why are you being so evasive?  
  
Eros turned then and stared at Simon.  
  
Eros: Because she is the one who is supposed to figure it out, Simon. Patrick told me so. However, he did say that should the need arise to inform her of the truth then tell her. Unless she loves him and wants to be married to him, that time is now.  
  
Psyche: Hello? I'm still in the room. You can quit talking about me as if I'd left.  
  
Eros turned to look at Psyche, a guarded expression on his face.  
  
Eros: Do you love him?  
  
Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they waited for her answer.  
  
Psyche: Honestly, I don't know.  
  
Cole: What do you mean you don't know? He killed your father.  
  
Phoebe: It's not that simple, Cole, and you know it.  
  
Cole: Yes, but I never killed anyone you loved, Phoebe. I couldn't.  
  
Piper: No, but you tried to, Cole. That doesn't matter now. It's in the past.  
  
Paige: Psyche, you have to decide.  
  
Psyche threw the book on the coffee table and rose suddenly to stare at her father's portrait.  
  
Psyche: Don't you think I know that? It's hard, though, when you've spent the last six months falling in love with someone to just let go. He was everything I thought I wanted. I mean, there were things that I didn't like about him but overall I loved him enough to say I would spend the rest of my life with him, didn't I?  
  
She turned to look at everyone.  
  
Psyche: So you see, Cole, it's really not that simple.  
  
Eros: That may all be true, Psyche, but look at how quickly you got over me.  
  
Without hesitating, Psyche walked right up to Eros and smacked him hard across the face.  
  
Psyche: How dare you! You have no idea what I've been through believing that you were dead!  
  
Simon: I knew it!  
  
Leo: Knew what?  
  
Psyche: Simon, you don't know anything. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go take my anec--medicine before it gets ugly in here.  
  
With that she spun on her heel and left.  
  
Cole: What exactly is this anecdote she keeps taking?  
  
Simon: It's to control her lust to kill.  
  
Piper: I beg your pardon?  
  
Simon: She's a woman, which means her mood swings during her menstrual cycle make it easier for her demonic half to show itself. She has to drink the anecdote every 6 hrs. during that time or else it's harder for her to control and an accident may happen.  
  
Phoebe: You mean she may "accidentally" kill an innocent?  
  
Cole: In anger, it's possible. As a lawyer, I learned a few things and cops very seldom use pregnant women or women on their cycle for psychological surveys and tests because at that time they are considered legally psychotic due to hormonal changes. That on top of her demonic half could become overwhelming.  
  
Piper: But it hasn't been six hours since she last took it. We haven't been here that long.  
  
Simon: No, you haven't.  
  
Leo: It was an excuse to leave and search for the answers we need.  
  
Psyche: Very perceptive of you, Leo.  
  
Unseen by anyone, Psyche had returned and heard the last of the conversation. She slowly walked into the room carrying another goblet like the one before only this one was filled with a blue liquid that wasn't steaming.  
  
Simon: What is that, Psyche?  
  
Psyche: A truth potion.  
  
Piper: Truth potion?  
  
Psyche: Yes. I need to know if I'm under a spell. There have been too many clues to his identity that I've somehow missed in the last six months. I shouldn't care about him for other reasons as well. I need the power of three spell to help me. Will you?  
  
Phoebe: Of course.  
  
Paige: You didn't need to ask.  
  
Piper: What do you want us to do?  
  
Psyche: Say this spell over the potion and then I'll drink it. After I do, Eros, you can ask your question again.  
  
Psyche handed them a piece of paper and Piper took it while Phoebe held the potion and Paige joined them to read the spell aloud.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige:  
  
Your cousins three now need the truth  
  
To help you regain peace from your youth.  
  
Of these guessing games, we've had enough.  
  
Are you under a spell by the demon you say you love?  
  
As the others looked on, Psyche took the goblet from Phoebe and closed her eyes, then drank the potion.  
  
Simon: Psyche, are you under a spell conjured by Lance?  
  
Psyche opened her eyes. She seemed to be in a trance and didn't answer.  
  
Simon: I don't like this.  
  
Leo: It's all right, Simon. The potion should wear off as soon as she answers the question.  
  
Eros: Psyche, are you under a spell conjured by Lance, also known as Lancelot, The Soul Catcher?  
  
Not a sound could be heard as they waited, even holding their breath, for her answer.  
  
Psyche: Yes.  
  
Suddenly, she collapsed. Eros caught her before she hit the floor, picked her up, and then carried her over to the couch. As he laid her down, she stirred.  
  
Psyche: What happened?  
  
Eros: It doesn't matter until you rest and then we will sort everything out.  
  
Psyche: For a second there, I thought you were still dead and I was seeing a ghost.  
  
Eros: No, Psyche, I'm real.  
  
With that, Psyche gave him a hug, then lied down and closed her eyes.  
  
Paige: Now what do we do?  
  
Piper: We have to figure out how to break the spell.  
  
Phoebe: Simon, two of your charges in the past have been under a spell just like this. Any insights?  
  
Simon: No. As far as I know, the only way to break the spell was to kill either the demon or the victim.  
  
Cole: So we vanquish Lancelot.  
  
Eros: It's not that easy.  
  
Leo: What do you mean?  
  
Psyche: I think it's time you told us what my father said, Eros.  
  
Psyche had sat up and was now holding her head in her hands.  
  
Eros: It can wait until you've recovered.  
  
Psyche looked up then and focused her attention on Eros.  
  
Psyche: No, it can't, Eros. We don't have time. I'm getting married in less than twenty-four hours to a demon who has murdered my father as well as cast a spell on me that is driving me to allow him to claim me as his own. I see a large problem with this. So, please, help me figure out how to break this spell before I make the biggest mistake of my life.  
  
Paige: I don't understand. Why don't you just call off the wedding?  
  
Simon: It is a very powerful spell, one that pulls her into the marriage. It doesn't matter if she jumped in the car right now and drove all night. At some point, she would turn around, come back, change, and still be at the altar on time. Why do you think Cole's father was unable to resist after finding out who his bride was?  
  
Psyche: Eros, please.  
  
Eros walked over to the fireplace and stood staring at the portrait of Patrick.  
  
Eros: Do you love him, Psyche? Has it been the spell talking or have you truly fallen in love with him?  
  
Psyche: I have been in love with only one man my entire life and it's not him.  
  
Eros turned then and gave her a measuring look.  
  
Eros: The key is...you. 


	11. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Lance stormed into the chamber. Arachnine rose but he ignored her and instead walked up to stand in front of his father.  
  
Source: Welcome Lancelot.  
  
Lancelot: You summoned, Father?  
  
Source: Yes, I did. Cronos has been defeated. You are our last hope. Is everything ready?  
  
Lancelot: I've told you that it is. I was in the middle of something. I thought that this would be important.  
  
Source: How dare you speak to me that way! Of course this is important. Why did you not tell us that your bride was of the same bloodline as The Charmed Ones?  
  
Lancelot: I did not think it was important at the time.  
  
Arachnine: Or you chose to not tell us so that we would be more likely to spare her?  
  
Lancelot: Mother, stay out of this.  
  
Arachnine: What has gotten into you, son? Never have you disrespected us.  
  
Lancelot: Well, never have I been questioned in this manner. You act as if you don't trust me.  
  
Source: The Oracle has proclaimed that you will betray us.  
  
Lancelot: Since when have your Oracles ever been right, Father? Why would I betray you?  
  
Source: You tell us.  
  
Lancelot: She is the key father. Having her in my grasp is the only way that her father's soul can be drained of its knowledge and power. Killing her will mean we lose our only chance at gaining what we desire.  
  
Arachnine: You mean what you desire. You want the knowledge and power for yourself so that you may overcome your father and become the Source.  
  
Lancelot: Watch what you say, Mother. That is treason you speak of and I have no reason to be treacherous to you, my father, or anyone else. I have been forced into this marriage to the advantage of my father's desires. I am the one being used here...remember that.  
  
Source: And that is not a good enough reason to become treacherous or want to betray us?  
  
Lancelot: If you choose to see it that way, then so be it.  
  
Source: I choose to understand your motives, son.  
  
Lancelot: I have no motives, Father. I only wish to marry Psyche, help you achieve your desires, and spend the rest of eternity with the woman I love by my side. If that is a crime in your eyes then do what you must. Otherwise, leave me be.  
  
The Source stared at his son trying to determine the truth behind what he said. Unable to read him he looked to his mother. She shrugged, unable to determine as well. He looked back at his son and realized how dangerous he really had become.  
  
Source: Very well, my son. You will have what you wish but I warn you. Betray me, and you're witch will die.  
  
Lancelot: As you command...Father.  
  
With that, he turned and left.  
  
Arachnine: He poses a threat, milord, and for that I am sorry.  
  
Source: Do not apologize, Arachnine, for I had not realized until now that he might. 


	12. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Dumbfounded, everyone stared at Eros.  
  
Psyche: Me?  
  
Phoebe: What do you mean?  
  
Psyche stood and began pacing in front of the window.  
  
Psyche: Of course, "it must be within", why didn't I see it before? That would explain why he's trying to marry me instead of just killing me.  
  
Piper: Wait. Are you saying that Psyche is the key? How is it possible?  
  
Paige: Or rather, how does it work?  
  
Cole abruptly sat down in one of the recliners.  
  
Cole: This family is more messed up than a bad Jerry Springer episode.  
  
Phoebe: Cole! How would you know? You've never even seen a Jerry Springer episode.  
  
Cole: I'm just saying. Listen, do you realize that in the last 3 hrs. we've found out that you have an uncle and a cousin, my father was a witch, that him and you're uncle both married the same demon which means that I have a half-sister related to you, which makes me related to you, and now the only way to save you're uncle's soul is to allow your cousin to marry his murderer who just so happens to be our half-brother!?! If this doesn't sound twisted enough for Jerry Springer than you tell me what is.  
  
Eros: Wait! That would mean that you're half-witch, half-demon, as well?  
  
Phoebe: No. Just witch. His demonic half has been vanquished.  
  
Eros: I see. But you and Lancelot are not related to Psyche.  
  
Psyche: Yes, they are. Their demonic mother is the same as mine.  
  
Eros: Really? How do you know this?  
  
Simon: The photographs Patrick showed me. Statesmen Turner, Cole's father, was married to the same woman that Patrick married.  
  
Eros: What was your mother's name, Cole?  
  
Cole: Arachnine.  
  
Psyche: But that can't be. My mother's name was Esther.  
  
Eros: There you have it. Esther was the demon that looked after Lancelot for the Source and Arachnine. Esther posed as Arachnine to lure Patrick into marriage and he later vanquished her. He found out about the impersonation when he came across Balthazar's mother. When he confronted her about also being the mother of his daughter, she slipped and said that her only two children were Balthazar and Lancelot, the son of The Source. That's when Patrick realized that twice his wife had deceived him. He never knew what she truly looked like because she was a shape shifter.  
  
Psyche: But I don't understand. Why didn't Father tell me?  
  
Simon: Or me? And why did he confide all of this in you, Eros?  
  
Eros: He didn't. Before he died, he gave me a copy of his book with the "family trees" of witches and demons that he had been working on. I think he gave me the wrong one because it was his original that he had made the corrections to after finding out what had really happened. Cole, you are Lancelot's half-brother but you are not related to Psyche.  
  
Phoebe: Thank God! We were really close to becoming incestuous.  
  
Paige: So now that that is straightened out, does this mean that Psyche has to marry Lancelot in order to release her father's soul?  
  
Eros: No.  
  
Psyche: Yes.  
  
Eros and Psyche had answered Paige at the same time. They both looked at each other.  
  
Psyche: What do you mean no? How else will I get his soul from Lance? I mean Lancelot.  
  
Eros: Remember, Psyche, that you are under a spell. Everything you decide right now is ultimately going to end with you marrying him.  
  
Leo: Right. We need to figure out how to break the spell and then how to free your father.  
  
Simon: But there is no way to break the spell. We've already discussed this.  
  
Suddenly, the pages of Patrick's Book of Shadows began flipping madly on the coffee table. Psyche walked over to it as it stopped. She picked it up and stared at the page before her.  
  
Piper: What does it say?  
  
Psyche: It's a Spell for Marriage used only when the other may not wish to marry you. It looks like it might have been the spell that Arachnine and Esther used.  
  
Phoebe: Does it have a counter spell?  
  
Psyche: No, but it has a solution.  
  
Simon: Well, what is it?  
  
Psyche: Wait! I have to find something.  
  
With that, she turned and left. As everyone waited, Eros walked over to the book and began reading the page. Psyche came back in.  
  
Psyche: I've got it! Dad's work on bloodlines is about to come in handy.  
  
Paige: I don't understand.  
  
Psyche: Here it is. "A witch named Jenny was supposed to have married a demon who had cast a Spell of Marriage on her. However, an old sweetheart of hers had heard that she was to be married and returned to declare his love that he had never had the chance to do before. Upon doing so, she denied loving him, but in his earnest to prove his love he kissed her thus breaking the spell. She later vanquished the demon and married her true love."  
  
Paige: Great! Is there an evil enchantress to go with this fairy tale story? Let me guess they lived happily ever after?  
  
Piper: Very funny, Paige.  
  
Phoebe: So the only other way to break the spell is the kiss of true love?  
  
Piper: It worked with Christopher and Brooke.  
  
At Phoebe's confused look, Piper explained.  
  
Piper: Remember the wolf and owl?  
  
Phoebe: Oh yeah! There was a night within a day so they were finally able to be human at the same time and when they kissed the spell was broken.  
  
Paige: Night within a day?  
  
Phoebe: An eclipse.  
  
Paige: That sounds just like the movie "Ladyhawke".  
  
Piper: I knew I'd seen it in a movie before!  
  
Leo: We're getting off track, guys.  
  
Piper: Right, sorry.  
  
Cole: You said, earlier, Psyche, that you have been in love with only one man. Since it's not Lancelot, then who?  
  
Eros set the book down and turned to look at Psyche.  
  
Eros: It's what the book says. Only the kiss of true love will break the spell so who is he, Psyche, and can we find him by tomorrow?  
  
Psyche: It doesn't matter, anyway.  
  
Leo: Why not?  
  
Psyche: He doesn't love me back.  
  
Piper: Is that the spell talking?  
  
Eros: That depends. Who is he? Maybe we can ask him?  
  
Psyche: NO! He doesn't know how I feel and it's bad enough that I do feel that way. Listen, I may have a better idea.  
  
Simon: Eros is right, Psyche. If your idea involves marrying Lancelot then the answer is no, we don't want to hear it.  
  
Paige: But what if her idea is good? What is it, Psyche?  
  
Psyche: The only reason Lancelot would want to marry me is so that he could have my father's power and knowledge. He believes that my witch half will become warlock after I marry him so we use that to get him to give me daddy's soul. I'll release it to Leo or Simon and that will vanquish him.  
  
Paige: It sounds reasonable. If it works, we save Uncle Patrick's soul, vanquish The Soul Catcher, and break the spell. You'll be a widow within moments of being a wife but at least we'll succeed.  
  
Phoebe: Paige!?!  
  
Piper: The problem, Paige, is what if it doesn't work? Then Psyche will be bound to him for eternity. I seriously doubt that The Source honors the notion of divorce.  
  
Cole: Psyche, this is insane. Just tell us who this mystery guy is.  
  
Psyche: Again, no. I'm going to go get ready for dinner. I highly recommend that none of you be here when Lance comes to pick me up.  
  
Psyche turned to leave. Eros quickly went towards her, grabbed her arm, and she stopped. She turned to look at him.  
  
Eros: At least, tell us who he is so we can look for him while you go out with Lancelot. If we don't find him then we'll go with your idea.  
  
Psyche: You figure it out. You've known me better than anyone, including my father.  
  
With that, she yanked her arm out of his grasp, and stormed out.  
  
Piper: No matter what, we can't make her tell us. Would you know who she's talking about, Eros?  
  
Eros: I used to think it was...me.  
  
Simon: Used to?  
  
Eros turned then and looked at Simon angrily.  
  
Eros: The Psyche I know would never have given up hope and succumbed to a demon.  
  
Simon: You weren't here, Eros, to see the hell she went through after you "died". She had to take her anecdote every 2 hrs.  
  
Leo: Wait a second. If you think it is you, Eros, then why would she say you don't know or that you don't love her back?  
  
Eros: I don't know, Leo. I don't know.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, and Psyche came back into the room.  
  
Psyche: Don't worry, Simon, I'll get it.  
  
She went to answer the door. Everyone heard voices coming from the foyer then Psyche came back with Lancelot right behind her.  
  
Psyche: There are plenty of rooms in this big house and all of you are welcome to stay. I would love for you to attend the wedding tomorrow. Simon, don't wait up. Bye.  
  
And with that, her and Lance were gone.  
  
Simon: What were you saying about "stubborn Halliwells", Leo? 


	13. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
They sat in the corner of the restaurant. It was a very romantic setting with a pianist playing in the background and candles lit on the table with a single red rose to accent the centerpiece. Lance always did have good taste. The problem was, she wasn't thinking about Lance as she took a bite of her salad but someone else.  
  
Lancelot: So who was that man that charged me earlier, Psyche? I've never seen him before.  
  
Psyche: He is a fellow witch that trained under my father. For some reason, he believes you are the man who killed him.  
  
Lancelot: That's as preposterous as Balthazar claiming that I am a demon.  
  
Psyche: Yes. I know.  
  
Lancelot: And you, darling? Do you believe them?  
  
Psyche: Of course not. I told you that.  
  
Lancelot: Yes, but you are awfully quiet this evening. What's bothering you?  
  
Psyche: I'm just thinking about tomorrow. Running everything through my mind. I want everything to be perfect.  
  
Lancelot reached across the table and Psyche placed her hand in his.  
  
Lancelot: It will be perfect, except...why did you ask everyone to come? You know that they don't approve of me.  
  
Psyche: True but they are family and I would like for them to attend.  
  
Lancelot: Whatever you want, sweetheart. I have an idea!  
  
Psyche: Oh?  
  
Lancelot: Let's elope.  
  
Psyche: Elope?  
  
Lancelot: Yes, we'll get married tonight!  
  
Psyche: But everything is ready for tomorrow.  
  
Lancelot: Then why don't we make that the reception?  
  
Back at Psyche's house, everyone was struggling to make sense of the day. Eros was staring out the window, while Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were pouring over Patrick's Book of Shadows. Cole was on the phone with work trying to explain why he hadn't made it in and Simon and Leo were in the corner talking.  
  
Simon: I understand what you're saying, Leo, but Psyche has already drunk the potion that her father created. She will not become a warlock after marrying Lancelot.  
  
Leo: That may be true, but what if Lancelot is prepared for that? What happened between Eros and Psyche?  
  
Simon: I don't know. She would never tell me.  
  
Cole: I understand what you are saying, sir...Yes, I will be in the day after tomorrow...You have a good night...Bye.  
  
Phoebe: So, do you still have your job?  
  
Cole: Yes, barely. Eros, why don't you tell us exactly what happened between you and Psyche?  
  
Eros: Very well, We were best friends growing up. I was orphaned at a young age, living off the streets and using my powers to get food and money mostly by stealing. That was how Patrick found me, trying to steal his wallet. He took me in and raised me trying to help me use my powers for good things and still not having to worry about where my next meal came from. Psyche and I clicked. We told each other everything, our dreams and our fears. She was the little sister I always wanted but never had. Then one day everything changed. She wasn't a little girl anymore but a beautiful woman. I decided to make a living so that I may someday propose to her and still be worthy. I asked Patrick for a job and he gave me one, no questions asked. I think he knew how I felt but he never said anything. Suddenly, he was gone and everything changed. Psyche, leaned on me for support while I took over her father's business. Finally, I got enough courage to ask Psyche out and we went to the  
movies. On our way home, we were mugged. I astral projected out of my body behind him. As soon as he saw my real body collapse he went to attack Psyche but as soon as I had gone she had begun forming an energy ball in her hand. When the mugger saw this he transformed into his demonic form, he was a Chameleon, I believe. Anyway, he turned to run but stopped short when he saw me in my astral form. He reached for his athame and stabbed at me. When I went to counter attack, he got past me and took off. I chased him after yelling to Psyche to wait where she was. She didn't listen and when she caught up to us I was struggling with the Chameleon. He stabbed me and my astral form went up in flames.  
  
Psyche: When I returned to his body it wasn't there. I assumed that it had not been his astral self but instead his real body and believed him dead.  
  
No one had heard her come in and jumped at the sound of her voice.  
  
Eros: When I had caught up to the Chameleon, he'd known who Psyche was and taunted that The Soul Catcher would be coming for her. I made a quick decision to stage my death so that I could search for and find him before he did. Apparently, I was too late.  
  
Eros nodded to the glittering diamond band on Psyche's left hand. She looked down at it and then back at the group. She slowly walked further into the room.  
  
Psyche: Lance asked me to elope with him tonight.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
Eros: Then you are married?  
  
Everyone stared at Psyche in disbelief.  
  
Psyche: No.  
  
Simon came towards her and hugged her. As he pulled away from her, he studied her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Simon: But how did you refuse him? I don't understand.  
  
Psyche: The spell is pulling me to marry him, yes, but it doesn't say when to marry him. For some reason, I kept looking to the past and it helped. I told him that the things you want most in life are worth waiting for so he could wait. What are all of you still doing up? We have a big day tomorrow.  
  
Phoebe: We've been trying to figure out how to stop the wedding from happening.  
  
Psyche: I see. Well, you can't so give it up.  
  
Simon: Now, Psyche...  
  
Psyche: Don't start, Simon. It's the only way.  
  
Eros: No it's not and you know it. Were you talking about me?  
  
Psyche: You?  
  
Eros: The man you loved, were you referring to me?  
  
Psyche: Boy, don't you think highly of yourself? Do you honestly think that I could love someone who would let me believe that they were dead for five years?  
  
Piper: He had a good reason.  
  
Psyche: NO! He didn't. We could have fought The Soul Catcher together, the way we had done everything else.  
  
Eros: That was before I realized how much you meant to me, Psyche. I couldn't risk losing you again.  
  
Cole: Again?  
  
Eros: Yes, again. After Patrick died, I thought she had died too. You didn't talk, I mean really talk, to me anymore, Psyche. It was almost like I didn't exist for you anymore. I didn't know what to do to help and you wouldn't tell me. But then you slowly came back to me and I thought that everything would be perfect.  
  
Psyche: Enough. I've heard enough.  
  
Phoebe: Maybe it's what you need to hear, Psyche.  
  
Psyche: Oh really, is that what you think? Well, you don't know me. None of you know me.  
  
Simon: Psyche, it's time for your anecdote. You're being unreasonable.  
  
Psyche: No, I'm not, Simon. I took it before I left. Now, all of you leave me alone. I'm going to bed.  
  
Eros: Psyche...  
  
But she hadn't heard him for she had already left.  
  
Piper: I think we should all try and get some sleep. Psyche's right. Tomorrow is a big day, one way or another, and it's already after midnight.  
  
Simon: I'll show you to your rooms then.  
  
Everyone stood and followed Simon out of the room except Eros. After seeing to it that everyone was comfortable, Simon came back to the living room to clean up. Eros was standing in front of the fireplace staring at the portrait.  
  
Eros: What should I do, Patrick? I wish you were alive to help me. She is as stubborn as you were.  
  
Simon: More so, I think.  
  
Eros spun around and watched as Simon started cleaning up the dishes.  
  
Eros: I didn't hear you come in. I love her, Simon.  
  
Simon: I'm not the one you should be telling that to, Eros.  
  
Eros: But what difference will it make now that she is under his spell?  
  
Simon: What difference does a spell make where true love is concerned? You too were destined to be together. One example of this is your names.  
  
Eros: Oh don't start with the Greek mythology again, Simon.  
  
Simon: And why not? It was yours and Psyche's favorite story. After she thought you had died, she wore that book out reading the story of "The Four Tasks" over and over. Then when she met Lancelot and fell under his spell, she put the book away. When I questioned her about it she simply said, "What difference does it make? True love is a myth." Tell her, Eros. Patrick would have wanted you to.  
  
Then he left. Eros could hear him cleaning up in the kitchen and then all was quiet as Simon went to bed. Eros went upstairs and as he passed Psyche's room he paused. Her door was open a crack, a signal they used to use when they wanted the other to stop in before going to bed. The old nostalgia took over and he gently pushed open the door. She was asleep. The lamp was still on and a faded book rested on her chest. He walked over to her and picked the book up and looked at the page it was open to. The story of the ancient God Eros and his beloved mortal Psyche jumped up at him from the pages. With tears in his eyes, he marked the place in the book, laid it on the nightstand, and gently caressed Psyche's cheek. As she stirred, he stepped back, turned off the light, and quietly left.  
  
In the corner, a shadow stepped out and took form. Lancelot frowned toward Psyche on the bed.  
  
Lancelot: You're lucky he did not move to kiss you, my dear, or you would have been mourning his death again.  
  
With that he vanished, his hushed voice never heard. 


	14. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
As the sun rose the next morning, Psyche sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee staring out the window. She had not slept well the night before because of disturbing dreams of the past. They had been a sharp contrast from the visions she had had of the future a mere twenty four hours earlier. She felt a guilty pang for realizing that she wanted the dreams to come true instead of the latter.  
  
Cole walked in and headed for the coffee pot.  
  
Cole: Good morning. You're up early.  
  
Psyche: Good morning. I'm a morning person. It always use to drive dad nuts but said it was good for training.  
  
Cole: You look preoccupied. What's on your mind? The wedding?  
  
Psyche: That and everything else.  
  
Cole: Do you want to talk about it before everyone wakes up?  
  
Psyche: I don't know...  
  
Cole: Listen. For a few hours yesterday, I had a baby sister. I may not technically be your brother but I can be like your brother, if you'd let me.  
  
Psyche: You sure did step up to the plate yesterday, didn't you?  
  
Cole: I felt I needed to.  
  
Psyche took a drink of her coffee still looking out the window. As Cole sat down across from her with his cup, she turned to look at him with a scared look on her face.  
  
Psyche: I don't know what to do, Cole.  
  
Cole: I know, Psyche. Hell, we all know that.  
  
Psyche: Yes, but you don't understand. A part of me is screaming to get married to Lance today and yet the other part is screaming even louder not to.  
  
Cole: So follow the louder voice.  
  
Psyche: It's not that easy. Simon is right. By this afternoon, the other one will be louder. I can sense it.  
  
Cole: In your deepest heart, Psyche, what do you want?  
  
Psyche: To be happy and sure of myself again.  
  
Cole: Did you ever truly have that in all the time that you've been with Lancelot?  
  
Psyche took another sip as she considered her answer to Cole's question.  
  
Psyche: No. Not really.  
  
Cole: Have you ever had that feeling?  
  
Psyche: Yes. Once. A long time ago.  
  
Cole: When was that?  
  
Psyche: When father was alive and Eros was here.  
  
Cole: Well, Eros is here now. Your father may not be but at least you still have him.  
  
Psyche: Yes, but do I still know him? I never thought he would let me believe that he was dead.  
  
Cole: Even if it was to keep you alive? If you ask me, it sounds like a motive prompted by love.  
  
Psyche: You believe Eros is in love with me?  
  
Cole: I know it. Psyche, all you have to do is look at his face when he looks at or talks about you. He glows. I know that feeling. I have it every time I see, think about, or talk about Phoebe. We've been through hell too, you know. There was a time where I thought I had lost her forever and went back to my demonic life but she believed in me enough to pull me back. Even risked facing The Source face to face to do so. Love is a powerful thing, true love even more so. Why do you think so many spells require a confirmation of it in order to break them? "Love conquers all", as the saying goes.  
  
Psyche: What about my father's soul? I can't allow it to remain in Lance's grasp forever, not when I have the chance to free it.  
  
Cole: Would your father really want you to marry his murderer, give up your life and everything he believed in and worked for, to save him? Would he want you to give up a life of love and happiness for him?  
  
Psyche: No.  
  
Cole: Then break the spell, Psyche.  
  
Psyche: I can't. Do you think I could really be happy with Eros, knowing what I'd done? I would never feel complete or whole again. I can't spend the rest of my life knowing what I had given up.  
  
Phoebe: Good morning, Eros.  
  
Unknown by Psyche or Cole, Eros had been standing in the doorway and had caught Psyche's answer to his statement. Eros jumped and spun around to see Phoebe directly behind him. She saw the hurt in his eyes and wondered what she had missed.  
  
Eros: Good morning, Phoebe.  
  
Eros turned back around and went to the refrigerator.  
  
Eros: Good morning, Cole. Psyche.  
  
He pulled the milk out and poured a glass. Phoebe came in and gave Cole a kiss. Eros turned his back to the scene and looked out the window.  
  
Phoebe: Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful day.  
  
Cole: Let's hope so.  
  
Psyche: Did you sleep well?  
  
Phoebe: Yes, I believe we did.  
  
Just then Piper and Leo walked in, followed by Paige who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Piper: Good morning, everyone.  
  
Leo: What did we miss?  
  
Phoebe: Not much. Good morning.  
  
Paige: How in the world do you people function this early in the morning?  
  
Piper: Don't mind Paige. She's always like this in the morning until she gets a cup of coffee in her system.  
  
Psyche: That's fine. I understand completely. Help yourself, Paige.  
  
Paige: Thank you. You are an angel.  
  
Psyche chuckled at this as Simon came in the room and Piper and Leo sat down at the table.  
  
Psyche: Perhaps but the horns are holding up the halo.  
  
Simon: Isn't that the truth! So what is on the agenda for today?  
  
Eros: I'll be leaving within the hour.  
  
Quite abruptly, the laughter left the room and Psyche stared at Eros.  
  
Simon: Don't be silly, boy. We have a lot to do today.  
  
Eros turned then and looked at the group with a closed expression on his face.  
  
Eros: That you do and I will just be in the way. I have things I need to do.  
  
Piper: But we have a spell to break.  
  
Phoebe: And a wedding to stop.  
  
Paige: And a soul to free.  
  
Eros: I know. Those are all things that you can do without my help. After all, you are The Charmed Ones.  
  
Cole: We just might need your help still, Eros.  
  
Psyche: Eros, you just returned. There is so much to catch up on. What things are more important?  
  
Eros: They do not concern you. You've obviously built a new life without me and so have I. I need to return to it.  
  
Psyche suddenly stood up and squarely faced Eros, her expression angry.  
  
Psyche: I had to rebuild, Eros. Unlike you, I believed everyone I knew and cared about was dead. You had the advantage of knowing otherwise. What did you expect me to do? Spend the rest of my life in mourning? I finally picked up the pieces after realizing that maybe that was something you would have wanted me to do. Apparently I was wrong. Excuse me.  
  
With that, she stormed out.  
  
Simon: What the hell is going on here, Eros? After our talk last night, why would you want to leave?  
  
Eros: I know better than to stay where I'm not wanted.  
  
Cole: What makes you think that you're not wanted?  
  
Eros: I heard the two of you talking. She doesn't believe that she could be happy with me or complete since she would have given up her demon. That's fine. I'll learn to live with that.  
  
Eros turned and walked out the back door into the gardens. Cole stood to follow him.  
  
Phoebe: Cole? Perhaps you had better leave him alone.  
  
Cole: No. He walked in on the tail end of a conversation and completely misunderstood everything Psyche had said. Our only chance of breaking this damn spell just walked out of this kitchen. He's walked out on her once and I refuse to allow it to happen again.  
  
Leo: You're right Cole. I have a better idea. Why don't you, Simon, and I go talk to him while the girls go talk to Psyche? We'll double-team and probably have more luck that way.  
  
Leo stood and Piper did the same.  
  
Piper: I agree.  
  
Cole: Very well.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
Paige: I'll get it. You guys take care of business.  
  
Simon: If it's Lance, stall him.  
  
Paige: Will do.  
  
With that, she left the room and went to answer the door. Piper and Phoebe headed up the stairs to Psyche's room while Cole, Leo, and Simon went in search of Eros. 


	15. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
She slowly walked into the chamber. Her master was staring into the flames behind his throne. She stopped and waited for him to acknowledge her, wondering what he was contemplating.  
  
Source: Yes, Arachnine?  
  
Arachnine: It is nearly time, milord.  
  
Source: Yes, I know. Are you ready?  
  
Arachnine: Of course, milord. Will you be attending?  
  
Source: I haven't decided yet. The Charmed Ones may have prepared a trap.  
  
Arachnine: I have already consulted The Oracle, milord, and she says that they are unaware of my expected presence this afternoon.  
  
Source: Excellent!! Then we shall catch them off guard. Gather my best men for I will allow no one to interrupt this wedding.  
  
Arachnine: As you command, milord.  
  
With that she slowly bowed her head and left to do her master's bidding. 


	16. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Psyche sat on her bed holding her worn book of Greek mythology to her chest, crying softly. Phoebe gently knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she slowly opened it.  
  
Phoebe: Psyche? Are you in here? May we come in?  
  
There was no response so Piper and Phoebe stepped in the doorway pushing the door open. When they saw Psyche, Phoebe went to her and knelt down.  
  
Phoebe: Psyche? Listen, everything is going to be all right. You can't give up hope yet.  
  
Psyche: How do you know that for sure? Cole thinks Eros loves me but you saw the look on his face. He hates me.  
  
She suddenly stood up and threw the book in the trash can next to the bed and went to stare out the window at the street below.  
  
Piper: He doesn't hate you, Psyche. He heard what you told Cole and misunderstood, that's all.  
  
Phoebe pulled the book out and looked at it.  
  
Phoebe: What is this?  
  
Psyche: It's a book of Greek mythology. My father used to read the stories to me to put me to sleep. My favorite was the story "The Four Tasks".  
  
Piper: "The Four Tasks"?  
  
Psyche turned her back to the window then, leaned against the sill, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Psyche: Yes. It was about the Greek God of Love, Eros, otherwise known as Cupid, who fell in love with a mortal named Psyche. According to an oracle's bidding she went to live in a golden castle to live with her new husband whom she had never seen. He only came to her at night, under the cloak of darkness, afraid that she would love him because he was a God rather than for who he was. She did love him but not enough at that time. Her sisters came to visit her and out of jealously taunted her. They said that he was probably a hideous creature and so horrible that he was too ashamed to show himself to her. Afraid that what they had said was true she hid a candle and spied on him that night. Instead of a hideous creature, she saw the most handsome of men and when she went to reach for him she pricked her finger on one of his arrows and fell deeply and truly in love with him. However, as she did, a bit of wax from the candle fell on his shoulder and woke him up. In anger, he  
left. She went in search of him at his mother's--Aphrodite's--home on Mt. Olympus. His mother refused to let her see him unless she completed four impossible tasks to prove her love.  
  
Phoebe: They were?  
  
Psyche: She had to divide a huge mound of grain, seed by seed, into three piles of barley, wheat, and rice. Next she had to bring back a sack of golden fleece picked from a very mean and perhaps rabid ram. After that, she had to climb to the top of the tallest waterfall and fill a goblet with the freshest spring water that only flowed from that mountain and finally, she had to go to the Underworld and bring back a box from Hades.  
  
Piper: And did she accomplish these tasks?  
  
Psyche: Will a little help, yes. All but the fourth. On her way home, her curiosity overtook her and she opened the box. It had something in it that made her fall asleep. Eros, saw this from his window and against his mothers wishes flew to her. When he kissed her awake they ran off and were married. They later had a little girl whom they named Bliss and Aphrodite finally consented to their union.  
  
Phoebe: Sounds like a lovely story.  
  
Piper: Yes, and it has a happy ending.  
  
Psyche: Happy endings are for myths and fairy tales, not real life. I think I've finally learned to accept that cold fact.  
  
Psyche turned to look out the window again.  
  
Phoebe: That's not true, Psyche. Look at Piper and Leo. They aren't supposed to be together. They broke every rule in the book about whitelighters and witches having relationships. Yet, here they are today, happily married and with the elders' consent.  
  
Psyche: Maybe so but they were both willing to fight for each other. That is not the case here.  
  
Piper: Do you know that for sure, Psyche? Have you asked Eros if he loves you?  
  
Psyche turned and looked at them, hope starting to flicker in her eyes.  
  
Psyche: No.  
  
Phoebe: Then we suggest that you go down there and ask him. Don't let him leave without telling him how you really feel.  
  
Piper. Right. I'm betting that once you do, he won't want to leave.  
  
Psyche stared at them, then looked at the book in Phoebe's hand.  
  
Psyche: Cole is right. My father would not want me to throw everything away to save him. If there is a way, it will have to be without my marriage to Lancelot.  
  
Phoebe: That's the spirit. Now what are you waiting for?  
  
With that, Psyche squared her shoulders and calmly left the room with Piper and Phoebe proudly looking at her. They quickly followed her.  
  
Meanwhile, Cole, Leo, and Simon had caught up to Eros in the garden who was throwing rocks in the pond. Simon was the first to speak.  
  
Simon: Son, can we speak to you for a moment?  
  
Eros: You have nothing to say that I want to hear.  
  
Leo: You never know. It could be exactly what you want to hear. Why don't you take a gamble? You might just win.  
  
Eros: Yeah, right.  
  
Nonetheless, Eros stopped throwing rocks and turned to give them a measuring look.  
  
Cole: You misunderstood Psyche, Eros.  
  
Eros: Did I now? Why is it that I don't believe you?  
  
Simon: Because you're stubborn and pigheaded.  
  
Eros: Thanks, Simon, now if you'll excuse me...  
  
Cole: No! We won't. Why don't you cool that fiery temper long enough to listen to what you should have stuck around to hear all those years ago?  
  
Suddenly, Eros was in Cole's face and looked like he was about to punch him.  
  
Eros: Who the hell do you think you are!?! You have no idea what kind of hell I've been through in the last five years! Not being able to tell her that I'm alive, to smell her perfume, or even to hear her laugh. What right do you have to stand there and judge me!?!  
  
Leo: Actually, Eros, Cole does have an idea and so do I. Both of us have been torn from the women we love. The elders forbade me from having anything to do with Piper because it was against their rules that a whitelighter and witch could be together. Cole killed The Triad to save the girls and then had to fake his death and disappear to save the woman he loved. He was on the run for months unable to come back for fear that it would put Phoebe and her sisters in more danger. You better stop and think about who is judging who at this moment.  
  
During Leo's outburst, Eros had stepped back from Cole and looked at the two men warily. As Leo finished, Eros' expression changed from anger to awe and then to hurt.  
  
Eros: Then both of you understand what if feels like to be in love with a woman who may not love you back.  
  
Simon: If you believe that Psyche does not love you, then you are a blind fool.  
  
Eros: Simon, do not insult me. She has never said so.  
  
Simon: You have never asked.  
  
Eros: And you think I should?  
  
Simon, Cole, and Leo: Yes!!  
  
Eros contemplated this for a moment, staring out over the gardens. He turned to look at them with hope in his eyes and a small smile.  
  
Eros: Perhaps you are right. Life is a risk in itself and if one does not take risks while living than life is not worth living.  
  
Simon: As said once, by a great man.  
  
Eros: Yes. The only father I ever knew.  
  
Simon: Other than Patrick, my dear boy, now stop being a stubborn jackass and follow your heart the way you were meant to.  
  
Eros: I believe I will.  
  
Eros turned on his heel and began walking towards the house.  
  
Simon: Well, it's about damn time!  
  
With that the others followed Eros.  
  
Paige took a deep breath and opened the door. Lancelot pushed by her and stood in the foyer.  
  
Lancelot: Why are you answering the door? Where is Simon?  
  
Paige: He had more pressing matters to attend to and I offered to help by getting the door. You're here early.  
  
Lancelot: I wanted to see how the arrangements were going. The High Priestess will be here soon.  
  
Paige: You do know that it is bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony, don't you?  
  
Lancelot: Really? Well, I'm not worried about it. Nothing is going to go wrong today. Speaking of which, where is Psyche?  
  
Paige walked past him and headed for the kitchen. Lancelot followed her.  
  
Paige: I believe she's upstairs with Phoebe and Piper. Probably getting ready.  
  
Paige went to the coffee pot to get her dose of caffeine that she had missed earlier. Lance came in and sat at the table. Paige joined him.  
  
Lancelot: Well, it would seem that everyone has made an early start this morning.  
  
Paige: Yes, well, it looks to be a rather exciting day.  
  
Lancelot: Yes, it does.  
  
They shared a moment of silence as Paige drank her coffee. They both looked up when Psyche, Piper, and Phoebe walked into the kitchen. Upon seeing Lancelot, Psyche stopped dead in her tracks, her mission temporarily forgotten.  
  
Psyche: Lance? What are you doing here so early?  
  
Lancelot: I came to make sure everything was ready.  
  
Lancelot stood and was about to approach Psyche when Eros, Cole, Leo, and Simon walked in from the gardens. Eros froze when he saw Lancelot while the others came in and then did the same.  
  
Lancelot: You're still here? I figured that you would have left by now.  
  
Eros: You were wrong.  
  
Lancelot: It's a good thing I'm not a betting man.  
  
Lancelot turned his attention back to Psyche.  
  
Lancelot: Darling, why aren't you getting ready? The High Priestess will be here soon and then it will be time to start.  
  
Psyche: I hadn't realized it was getting so late.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Psyche had seemed to have slipped into a trance. She looked at Paige.  
  
Psyche: Can you help me, dear?  
  
Paige: With what?  
  
Psyche: I need help getting my dress on.  
  
Paige: Uh...sure...I guess.  
  
Paige slowly stood and looked to her sisters for guidance as to what to do. Psyche had already left the room and started upstairs.  
  
Piper: Paige, go ahead. We'll call you if we need you.  
  
Paige went in the direction Psyche had gone and silence filled the room. No one was sure what to do and yet everyone sensed that time was rapidly running out. The sound of the doorbell made everyone, except Lancelot, jump.  
  
Lancelot: Hadn't you better get that, Simon?  
  
When everyone turned their heads back from the direction of the hall to look at Lancelot they suddenly realized that they were not the only people in the room. Seven men had suddenly appeared in the room. As the girls screamed, two of the strangers grabbed them from behind pinning Piper's arms behind her so she could not use her powers and the other holding a knife to Phoebe's throat. When Leo and Simon tried to orb to help, they were suddenly stopped by ropes being lassoed and then tightened around their arms and waists. Before Cole could move, he was suddenly tackled by two of them and tied up. Eros had vanished.  
  
Lancelot: Where is he!?!  
  
By the shocked expressions on his captives' faces, he realized that none of them knew.  
  
Lancelot: Marcus!  
  
One of the men that had been standing behind Lancelot overseeing the attack, stepped forward.  
  
Marcus: Yes, milord?  
  
Lancelot: I want these grounds searched!! Not a stone goes unturned until Eros is found and brought before me!! Understood?  
  
Marcus: As you command.  
  
With that, Marcus vanished. As the warlock that held Piper raised a knife to her throat to cease her attempts to get loose, Leo increased his struggles.  
  
Lancelot: I highly recommend you stop struggling, Leo. My darklighter would love to see his poison-dipped arrow in your heart.  
  
The other man next to Lancelot slowly raised a crossbow, already loaded and took aim. Both Piper and Leo stopped struggling at once.  
  
Piper: Leo? Why can't you orb?  
  
Leo: I don't know. Something is stopping me.  
  
Lancelot: That would be the rope being used to bind you and Simon. It is specially made by darklighters when they wish to capture whitelighters. And should any of you decide you have a need to call for your younger sister, my darklighter who is outside Psyche's room will stop her from reaching this room.  
  
No one could do anything and a sense of helplessness filled them.  
  
Lancelot: Now that I have your full attention, I believe we will be taking our places.  
  
Lancelot vanished and then suddenly everyone found themselves blinked outside at the grounds' gazebo which had been beautifully decorated for the wedding. A woman stood at the center of the gazebo in a shimmering black and red gown with a book in her hands.  
  
Lancelot: Are you ready, High Priestess?  
  
Cole: Mother!?!  
  
Arachnine nodded her head in Lancelot's direction and then gave Cole a cold, hard stare.  
  
Arachnine: Do not address me as such. I no longer know who you are. No son of mine would ever disgrace me as you have done.  
  
She then turned back to Lancelot.  
  
Arachnine: And where is my future daughter-in-law?  
  
Lancelot: Getting ready. She will be here shortly.  
  
Arachnine: Excellent! You're father will be here soon, as well.  
  
Phoebe: The Source is coming here?  
  
Lancelot: Of course he is. Who else would be my best man? Certainly not my traitorous brother.  
  
Cole struggled even harder to get free but to no avail. Suddenly, there was a chilling laugh and in a bright burst of flames The Source stood next to Arachnine.  
  
Source: Ah, Balthazar. At long last I have you right where I want you.  
  
Cole: For the last time, my name is NOT Balthazar!!!  
  
The Source laughed again.  
  
Source: Yes, I know. You are nothing now except a weak, pathetic fool.  
  
Cole: Untie me and I'll show you weak and pathetic!  
  
Phoebe: Cole, NO! That won't solve anything!  
  
Source: Yes, Cole. You had better obey your witch. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her now would we?  
  
The Source slowly starting walking toward Phoebe.  
  
Cole: Stay away from her!! If you harm her, I swear it will be the last thing you ever do!!  
  
Lancelot: Father, no. I will not have bloodshed before this wedding is complete. This is my day.  
  
The Source stopped, then turned and went back to where he had been.  
  
Source: Very well, son. I will save my fun for later.  
  
Lancelot: Thank you.  
  
Arachnine: And here comes the bride.  
  
Everyone stopped and turned. Psyche stood a short distance away dressed in an elegant, Victorian dress that was a shimmering white. She wore a simple halo of white roses in her hair instead of a veil and carried a bouquet of red roses. She looked stunning and almost radiant. The only thing that gave away the unreality of the situation was the blank look in her eyes. Paige stood behind her bound by the same rope used on Leo and Simon and looking very angry.  
  
Paige: Let go of me!!  
  
Lancelot: Paige, I highly recommend that you calm yourself before I take action against your sisters.  
  
Paige immediately stilled and the sense of helplessness grew stronger as they realized that she could no longer help them escape. There was still no sign of Eros.  
  
Lancelot: Thank you, that's better. Now shall we begin, sweetheart.  
  
Psyche slowly began walking toward him as if to an unheard wedding march. When she reached him and took his hand, Arachnine stepped forward.  
  
Arachnine: We gather here today to witness this union...aaaaahhhhh!  
  
Everyone gasped for there was suddenly a very long sword protruding through Arachnine's stomach as she quickly burst into flames and then was gone.  
  
Lancelot: Mother...NOOO!  
  
Eros: How does if feel to lose a parent, Lancelot?  
  
Everyone turned back towards the direction that Psyche had walked from and saw Eros standing there. Then suddenly, he vanished.  
  
Piper: What on earth...?  
  
Lancelot: Marcus!!  
  
Marcus suddenly blinked next to Lancelot.  
  
Marcus: We are having a hard time tracking him, milord.  
  
Lancelot: Obviously, he just killed my mother. There is no room for failure in my ranks, Marcus.  
  
Almost instantaneously, an energy ball hit Marcus and after bursting into flames, he too was gone.  
  
Source: Calm yourself, son. We will find him. You forget, I am also a high priest. This marriage will continue.  
  
Psyche: Over my dead body!!  
  
To everyone's amazement and the good guys' relief, Psyche had come out of the trance and was now holding a very large energy ball between her hands. Lancelot and The Source stepped back from her.  
  
Psyche: Release my friends and family...NOW!  
  
Lancelot raised his hand and his minions did his bidding.  
  
Lancelot: Psyche, listen to me...  
  
Psyche: NO! You will listen to me! I want my father's soul back and I want it now.  
  
Lancelot: I can't do that.  
  
Psyche: Then you will die...!  
  
Psyche started to raise the energy ball to hurl it at him as he squared his shoulders and met her gaze.  
  
Lancelot: Kill me and you lose all hope of releasing your father's soul.  
  
Suddenly, it was there, in his hand. A small glittering, blue orb nestled in the palm of his hand. Psyche's energy ball disappeared and she stood uncertain. All of a sudden, Eros was behind her.  
  
Eros: Do not give in, Psyche. I am here to fight by your side. This time I will not leave you.  
  
Psyche turned to stare into Eros' eyes. What she saw there answered all of her questions.  
  
Psyche:  
  
I call on the powers of the Heavens and the realms below.  
  
What I must do to defeat evil, I now know.  
  
The key I am, but shall remain powerless  
  
Until awakened by true love's first kiss.  
  
Eros: I love you, Psyche. I always have and I always will.  
  
Psyche: I love you, too.  
  
As everyone watched, dumbstruck, Eros swept Psyche into his arms and kissed her.  
  
Lancelot: NOOO!  
  
Suddenly, the glowing orb flew from his hand and straight into the air, hovering over them. It began to shine brighter and brighter engulfing them in its light. The Charmed Ones, Leo, Simon, and Cole covered their eyes to keep from being blinded just as Lancelot threw an energy ball at them. It bounced off the engulfing light and headed straight for Lancelot. With a scream of anguish, he vanished. The Source and his men quickly did the same.  
  
As Psyche and Eros broke their kiss and pulled back to look at each other, the orb slowly lowered towards the ground and then there stood the spirit of Patrick Halliwell.  
  
Patrick: Well done, daughter.  
  
Psyche: Daddy?  
  
Patrick: I knew you could do it and Eros, I am so very proud of you as well.  
  
Eros: Thank you, sir.  
  
Patrick: So you must be my nieces. It is very nice to have met you at last.  
  
Piper: Yes, we are.  
  
Phoebe: It's nice to finally meet you.  
  
Paige: I think that there is someone else you should meet.  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at Paige and then all three looked at Patrick.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige:  
  
Here these words, here our cries,  
  
Spirits from the other side.  
  
Come to us, we summon thee,  
  
Cross now the great divide.  
  
Suddenly in a flash of white orbs, Grams and Patricia stood in front of them.  
  
Patricia: Girls? Why have you called us?  
  
Piper: We thought there was someone you both should meet.  
  
Patricia and Grams turned and were stunned speechless at the sight of Patrick.  
  
Phoebe: This is our Uncle, your twin brother, mom. Patrick Halliwell.  
  
Grams: What? That's not possible.  
  
Patrick: Yes. It is. It's feels good to finally meet you...mother.  
  
As Grams stared at him, realization struck as she took in his likeness to her daughter.  
  
Grams: A son? I have a son?  
  
Paige: And another granddaughter.  
  
Psyche stepped forward then.  
  
Psyche: I'm Psyche Halliwell, Patrick's daughter.  
  
Suddenly the three spirits were no longer transparent but in solid form and the four of them embraced. The Charmed Ones looked on with tears in their eyes while Cole and Leo went to Piper and Phoebe for support. As they broke the embrace, Patrick's face lit up with a huge smile. He went to Simon and held out his hand.  
  
Patrick: Thank you, Simon. You have done everything I asked of you and more. A man could not be happier, unless he were alive as well to enjoy it, of course.  
  
Simon smiled and shook Patrick's outstretched hand.  
  
Simon: Thank you, Patrick. Your daughter did most of the work, I'm afraid. As for my son, well, he came through with flying colors.  
  
Leo: Son?  
  
Patrick: Yes, Eros is Simon's son.  
  
Eros' mouth fell open in shock.  
  
Eros: That can't be...why didn't you tell me?  
  
Simon: You were an angry child, son, when you came to live with Patrick. I was afraid you would have turned that anger towards me. I am sorry for not telling you sooner. Forgive me.  
  
Eros went to him and hugged him.  
  
Eros: That I was and you're probably right. There is nothing to forgive, for I should have seen it sooner. Besides, if it weren't for your teachings, I never would have been accurate enough with a sword to vanquish Arachnine.  
  
At the reminder, Phoebe turned to Cole and hugged him tightly.  
  
Phoebe: I am sorry for your loss.  
  
Cole: My mother was lost to me when I met you, Phoebe. There is nothing to be sorry about. May her soul find peace.  
  
Patrick stepped forward.  
  
Patrick: Well, I am afraid that we must be going.  
  
Psyche: But father, I've missed you so.  
  
Patrick: I know, Psyche, and for that I am sorry. However, we all must die eventually and it was my time to go. At least now, I will be at peace making up for lost time with your Aunt and Grandmother.  
  
Piper: Don't forget your other niece.  
  
Grams: Yes, Piper. Her too.  
  
Psyche went to her father and embraced him tightly, then stepped back. Eros came up behind her and placed an arm around her waist.  
  
Patrick: You were always worthy of my daughter's hand, Eros. Take good care of her.  
  
Eros nodded, speechless, at Patrick's consent. Grams and Patricia went to stand beside Patrick.  
  
Grams: When the time is right, I will conduct your ceremony. I am a simple call away.  
  
Grams, Patricia, and Patrick: Blessed Be.  
  
With that, the three of them vanished in a blur of white orbs. 


	17. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Meanwhile, in the bowels of the Earth, Lancelot tossed feverishly in his sleep on the pallet in his chamber. A young woman quietly approached and sponged his forehead. As she did so, The Source entered.  
  
Source: How is he, Zelda?  
  
Zelda: Not so good, milord. He is very weak and seems to have stopped fighting. It's almost as if he wants to die.  
  
Source: That's what I'm afraid of.  
  
Zelda: I'm afraid that if he doesn't find a reason to live soon, he will be lost.  
  
Source: He'll find it, Zelda. He has to. Leave us.  
  
Zelda set the bowl down and turned to leave. As she reached the doorway, she stopped and turned. The Source had picked up the bowl and was now sponging Lancelot's face, as she had done only moments before. Unnerved, she turned and left.  
  
Source: The battle today may have been victorious for them, son, but the war is hardly over. Your day of revenge will come. Do not give up yet.  
  
Lance stirred and tossed restlessly, plagued by dreams.  
  
Lance stood on a cliff watching them below. They were unaware of his surveillance as they laughed and talked about dreams for the future. He chuckled to himself knowing that their time together would soon end and all would be as it should have been. Revenge, and Psyche, would be his.   
  
The Source sat in the corner and Lancelot dreamed of his revenge as his fever broke. 


	18. The Elements of Myths--Chapter 18 (Epilo...

Chapter 18--Epilogue  
  
A week later it was a beautiful sunny day as Phoebe went to answer the door. She opened the door to Psyche and Eros, who seemed far happier than they had been when she first met them. As they came in, she closed the door and turned to lead them into the living room.  
  
Phoebe: Hey, guys. How is everything going?  
  
Psyche: Wonderfully. We're planning the wedding for sometime next month.  
  
Phoebe: That sounds perfect.  
  
Eros: Now all we have to do is figure out where to have it.  
  
Piper walked in carrying a tray of o'deurves. Paige followed behind with lemonade and a tray of glasses.  
  
Piper: Have what?  
  
Eros: The wedding. We decided it would be better not to have it in the gardens. Too many memories.  
  
Piper: That sounds reasonable.  
  
Paige: Why don't we have it here?  
  
Paige poured the lemonade and distributed the glasses while Piper set the tray on the table for anyone who wanted a snack.  
  
Psyche: We wouldn't want to inconvenience you.  
  
Phoebe: Nonsense. I think it's a great idea.  
  
Cole: What is?  
  
Everyone turned to see Cole coming down the stairs. He came in and grabbed an o'deaurve, then sat on the couch.  
  
Phoebe: Having the wedding here. It should be perfect as long as we can keep the bikers from crashing the place like last time.  
  
Piper: Don't remind me.  
  
Just then, Leo and Simon orbed into the room and joined them.  
  
Leo: Hello, everyone. Great news. Simon has been reinstated.  
  
Eros: That's fantastic, Dad!  
  
Simon: Yeah, well, once Leo explained everything that had happened, they realized that although I wasn't a true whitelighter anymore, I had still been protecting my charges. They felt it was enough justification for my indiscretion with your mother all those years ago.  
  
Cole: Speaking of mothers, there's something I still don't understand, Eros.  
  
Eros: What's that?  
  
Cole: Why Arachnine? Why not The Source or Lancelot?  
  
Eros: Well, it dawned on me that Psyche didn't fall into the trance until the same time that Arachnine arrived. When the warlocks and darklighters attacked in the kitchen, I used my power of transportation to find Patrick's Book of Shadows. I had remembered reading something about the Spell of Marriage that had struck me as odd. When I reread it, I found out that a true Spell of Marriage would be intensified by the powers of a High Priest or Priestess, causing the victim to fall into a deep trance upon their arrival to consecrate the union. Since Lancelot was neither, I figured out that Arachnine must be just that and that by vanquishing her, I could at least cut into the trance long enough for Psyche and I to break the spell.  
  
Piper: Well, it worked. Lancelot is gone and The Source once again on the run.  
  
Paige: Yeah, but are we sure that Lancelot has been vanquished?  
  
Leo: What do you mean, Paige?  
  
Paige: Well, every time we've vanquished a demon before, they have usually disappeared in a ball of fire. Lancelot didn't.  
  
Phoebe: I hadn't thought of that. Could it be possible that he's still alive?  
  
Simon: Even if he were, he is very weak. It should have drained him almost to the point of death when Patrick's soul was freed.  
  
Psyche: It doesn't matter now. What's done is done. He would not be foolish enough to attack us again, at least not anytime soon. I say we put it behind us and plan a wedding.  
  
As everyone nodded in agreement, the doorbell rang again.  
  
Piper: I'll get it this time.  
  
Piper left the room and everyone began throwing ideas around about the wedding. Piper opened the door to a delivery man with a huge bouquet of a dozen red roses. His nametag read Dave under the logo for "Pete's Floral".  
  
Dave: Special delivery for Psyche Halliwell.  
  
Piper: She's a little busy right now, but I'm her cousin. I'll sign for them.  
  
Dave: Very well.  
  
Piper signed his clipboard, took the vase from him, and closed the door. She quickly walked back to the living room.  
  
Phoebe: I don't know. I think we should go with a Grecian arch this time. I think the symbols of Greek heritage have worked well for you guys so far. Why not go with the flow?  
  
Psyche: I like that, Eros, and she does have a...Wow, Piper! Those are beautiful. Who sent you flowers?  
  
Everyone turned to see what flowers Psyche had mentioned as Piper stepped into the room and went to stand in front of her.  
  
Piper: They're for you.  
  
Psyche: Me?  
  
Paige: Eros, that is so sweet.  
  
Eros: I didn't send them.  
  
Everyone suddenly grew quiet as an uneasy feeling settled on the group.  
  
Phoebe: Then who could they be from?  
  
Piper: The delivery man didn't say but there is a card.  
  
Cole: Go ahead, Psyche. I'm sure it's not a bomb. We're all dying of curiosity, here.  
  
Psyche gingerly took the card from amidst the roses and set the vase down. She cautiously examined the envelope acting as if it were indeed the bomb that Cole had mentioned. Her name was the only writing on the envelope so she opened it and pulled out the card. As she read it, a look of shock crossed her suddenly pale face and her legs gave out on her causing her to sit abruptly.  
  
Eros: Psyche? What is it?  
  
Eros quickly went to her and took the card from her seemingly lifeless fingers.  
  
Eros: The bastard!!  
  
Simon: What is it, son? Who sent them?  
  
Eros: Lancelot.  
  
No one moved or even breathed for a moment. When Psyche stood and walked to the window, everyone started talking at once.  
  
Phoebe: How could this be?  
  
Cole: He's got a lot of nerve...  
  
Piper: I had no idea or I wouldn't have signed for them.  
  
Leo: Perhaps we should consult the elders, Simon?  
  
Simon: What good would that do us?  
  
Paige: How does he know where we live?  
  
Everyone fell silent as Psyche turned back to the room, walked over to the vase, and calmly threw the roses in the trash can.  
  
Eros: Psyche...?  
  
Psyche didn't turn around. She simply stared down into the wastebasket.  
  
Psyche: One night I had had a really bad nightmare. So bad that I had screamed aloud in my sleep and woke my father. To calm my fears, he made up a fairy tale and incorporated the same spell I used last week to break the Spell of Marriage. I had forgotten it until I looked into Eros' eyes and realized that he really did love me. I wasn't sure it would work but it did. My father knew what would happen and prepared me for it without my knowing.  
  
She turned then with a determined look in her eye.  
  
Psyche: This time we will be prepared but it will not cast a cloud on our happiness. I refuse to allow him to hurt me, or the people I love, again.  
  
Simon: What did the card say?  
  
Eros:  
  
"To the woman I love,  
  
We shall meet again.  
  
Eternally yours,  
  
Lancelot"  
  
Eros went and threw the card in the trash can on top of the flowers.  
  
Phoebe: We will be prepared because when he returns, we will vanquish him.  
  
Piper: I don't believe that he is a real threat to us, yet, or he would have delivered them himself.  
  
Psyche: Right. Even when he decides to strike, he still will not be a threat. As someone who has been like a brother to me once said, "Love conquers all."  
  
Cole: I couldn't have said it better myself.  
  
Eros: Then let's plan a wedding, shall we?  
  
With that, they did. 


End file.
